Toi plutôt qu'eux
by Silius Italicus
Summary: La lutte est longue, et sans signe de progrès ou de victoire. Comment Yumi vit-elle dans ce bourbier ?
**Toi plutôt qu'eux.**

 _suaue etiam belli certamina magna tueri_

 _per campos instructa tua sine parte pericli ;_

« Suave aussi de regarder les combats immenses de la guerre,

à travers les champs de batailles sans que l'on ait part au danger. »

Lucrèce, _De la nature des choses_ , II, 5-6

Traduction de Jackie Pigeaud.

C'était l'une de ces matinées d'été où les rayons du soleil illuminaient la cour du collège Kadic. Un de ces plaisants matins où Yumi aimait à sentir l'air frais caresser son visage et lui rappeler que la vie était plaisante. Car parfois Yumi en arrivait à oublier ce fait fondamental. Entre les attaques de Xana et les pressions familiales, elle se sentait souvent oppressée. Elle n'arrivait plus à croquer la vie à pleines dents, alors qu'un flot sans fin de devoirs se rappelait sans cesse à elle.

Oui, ce matin était spécial, était bon, tout simplement.

Du moins était-ce ce qu'elle pensait en franchissant les grilles du lycée, alors que les paroles d'une obscure chanson lui revenaient en mémoire : « Vent frais, vent du matin…».

Elle commençait par un cours de physique avec Mme Hertz, aussi obliqua-t-elle vers le bâtiment des sciences. Elle avait un peu d'avance mais ne passerait pas saluer la bande. Parfois elle voulait prendre du recul, ne plus penser à Xana et à Lyokô. Ainsi, elle pouvait prétendre à un semblant de normalité, de quiétude. Même si elle n'en faisait pas montre cela lui était nécessaire pour maintenir, conserver son calme, autant qu'il lui était nécessaire de continuer à s'entraîner aux arts martiaux. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain, voilà ce qu'elle essayait de préserver contre vents et marées, à travers l'insupportable répétition des événements. Mais non, il lui fallait tenir ces pensées au large, laisser le soleil la purifier, et le vent l'enchanter.

« Yumi ! Tu vas bien ? Dis, j'avais un truc à te demander ? »

William. Évidemment si ce n'était Lyokô ou ces parents, ce ne pouvait être que sa voie doucereuse, débordante d'un enthousiasme étranger à Yumi Ishiyama.

Elle se retourna, abandonnant la caresse du soleil sur son visage pour retrouver l'ombre des arcades bordant la cour de récréation. Le temps de lui faire face, son visage avait repris son expression habituelle. Calme et froid, taillé dans du roc. Mais cela ne semblait jamais être assez pour rebuter son interlocuteur. William la regardait dans les yeux ; Le grand sourire ornant son visage le rendait, il fallait bien le dire, assez joli. Un instant il resta à la fixer sans rien dire, savourant le contraste entre l'albâtre du visage de son aimée et ses vêtements noirs. Puis il se reprit :

« Est-ce que tu es libre mercredi après-midi ? J'ai deux places de ciné gratuites pour aller voir _Par des temps incertains_. Est-ce que cela te dirait de venir le voir avec moi ? »

Yumi s'apprêtait à répondre à cet importun qui avait détruit son instant de paix et de calme, lorsqu'elle aperçut du coin de l'œil une tache brune venir vers elle. « Bien sûr, pensa-t-elle, jamais l'un sans l'autre. Pourquoi faut-il qu'Ulrich et lui s'arrangent pour toujours arriver au mauvais moment ? ». Intérieurement elle se renfrogna encore plus en voyant le visage du Lyokôguerrier s'assombrir et se fermer à mesure qu'il approchait. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à dissimuler une franche hostilité envers William. Hostilité dans laquelle était comprise Yumi sans qu'elle sût pour quelle raison. À plusieurs reprises elle avait tenté d'aborder le sujet avec lui, en vain.

Elle recommençait. Ses idées prenaient la même couleur que ses vêtements. Enfui le bien-être des matins ensoleillés. William attendait toujours sa réponse, aussi se mit-elle en devoir de chercher comment esquiver sa question. En parallèle, elle surveillait du coin de l'œil la progression d'Ulrich à travers la faune des élèves.

« Par des temps incertains. C'est une bonne idée, mais…

— Salut Yumi ! On ne te voyait pas venir ce matin, alors on s'inquiétait, l'interrompit Ulrich.

— Ah, bonjour Ulrich. J'étais un petit peu en retard alors je m'apprêtais à aller directement en cours », répondit-elle en grimaçant intérieurement à l'énoncé de cette demi-vérité.

Ulrich faisait visiblement un effort pour ne pas regarder son camarade de troisième. Il ne lui adressa pas non plus la parole, comme si l'ignorer pouvait suffire à effacer son existence. William ne lui rendit pas la pareille. Bien qu'il eût hésité un instant, le temps de jauger la situation, les tensions arrivées avec Ulrich, il le salua d'un demi-sourire.

« Salut Ulrich, tu t'inquiétais ? Pour un simple retard ? »

Sarcasme, ironie, sous-entendu obscur ? Yumi n'en savait rien. William avait-il voulu se rendre sympathique, apaiser l'ombrageux Ulrich Stern ? Ou bien avait-il cherché le provoquer subtilement ?

La cloche signalant le début des cours vint interrompre la trame des pensées de Yumi. Suivie par William, elle entra d'un pas vif dans le bâtiment, monta les escaliers et fendit une foule rébarbative à l'idée de commencer une énième journée de cours. Elle en profita pour se concentrer sur le cours à venir et oublier ce qui avait failli devenir une altercation. Trop souvent ces derniers temps elle devait s'efforcer de jeter ainsi le voile sur ses pensées et les événements dont elle avait été témoin.

Elle parvint à semer William dans la masse et fut l'une des premières à rentrer dans la salle de cours. Elle put ainsi sélectionner sa place. Le premier rang était trop proche à son goût de Mme Hertz. Mais se mettre au dernier s'était attirer l 'attention tant du professeur que de William ou de tout autre bavard impénitent. Elle vit alors une place au deuxième rang, près d'une fenêtre. Assez proche pour être forcée de suivre le cours et faire fuir William, et permettant en plus de reprendre sa cure solaire.

Par manque de chance, nul ne s'assit à côté d'elle. Ainsi William, quoiqu'il fût l'un des derniers à rentrer dans la pièce put néanmoins prendre place à la même paillasse qu'elle.

Il ne pipa mot et le cours commença par le traditionnel appel des élèves. Il se poursuivit ensuite avec les explications de Suzanne Hertz au sujet du dernier devoir, qui avait porté sur l'électrolyse.

Silencieux, William semblait essayer de suivre le cours. Les tressaillements fréquents de sa patte d'oie indiquaient cependant qu'il bataillait en lui-même. Parler ? Ne pas parler ? Dilemme obsédant qui se poursuivit jusqu'à la toute fin du cours. En effet la professeur sensible aux suppliques de ses élèves accepta de rendre les copies du contrôle. Le dilemme se mua alors en une interrogation se rapportant à la note obtenue.

« Dunbar, douze sur vingt. Continuez comme ça, votre travail porte ses fruits », annonça Mme Hertz avec un léger sourire, avant de partir dans un coin de la salle distribuer la copie suivante.

Yumi fut parmi les dernières à recevoir sa copie.

« Ishiyama, huit ! Vous m'aviez habitué à mieux, déclara d'un ton sec l'enseignante. »

Huit ! Le cœur de Yumi rata un battement. Elle allait devoir annoncer cela à ses parents qui ne manqueraient pas d'en tirer certaines conclusions. Elle imaginait déjà la scène, ou plutôt essaya de ne pas y penser.

« Yumi, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es toute crispée ? Intervint William, ignorant qu'il délivrait son aimée d'un supplice mental.

— Je… Oui, ça ira », parvint à grogner Yumi, malgré tout contente de cette diversion.

Satisfaction de courte durée puisque William enchaîna tout de suite sur le sujet qui l'avait torturé tout ce cours durant.

« Pour le ciné, tu as pu y réfléchir ? À peine les mots eurent-ils jailli qu'il les regretta. » Il n'est jamais bon de se précipiter en amour.

Yumi soupira intérieurement. À peine était-elle parvenue à se sortir d'un enfer qu'elle était retombée dans un autre. Mais elle avait maintenant une bonne excuse qu'elle débita rapidement à William :

« Tu sais, avec mes résultats en ce moment, et la fin de l'année qui approche… Je ne suis pas sûre que mes parents…

— Bah tu n'as qu'à faire le mur. Ce ne sera pas la première fois, non ?

— Je n'aime pas mentir à mes parents, trancha-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. »

Un instant William parut vouloir répliquer, mais étrangement il n'en fit rien.

« Bon, on a quoi ensuite ? Demanda-t-il pour revenir à un sujet sans danger.

— Maths, deux heures. Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps.

— Bof, c'est déjà suffisamment barbant comme cela », dit-il en reprenant son sourire habituel.

Le cours de mathématiques, puis celui d'anglais se déroulèrent tout à fait ordinairement. Pour tout autre que Yumi cette matinée eut été d'une affligeante banalité. Elle s'en réjouissait presque. Rare en effet étaient les jours sans attaques de Xana ou fausses alertes. Elle put ainsi savourer le vide de son estomac qui la poussa hors de sa classe à midi. En compagnie d'une horde de lycéens et collégiens grégaires elle se rendit au self, se servit un plateau garni, et alla retrouver ses amis à leur table habituelle.

Odd était égal à lui-même, aussi serait-il impossible de le voir parler avant qu'il n'ait englouti sa triple portion de gratin. Jérémie et Aelita la virent arriver avec un grand sourire et se poussèrent pour lui libérer de la place. Ulrich quant à lui présentait un visage indéchiffrable. Après les quelques questions d'usage sur les événements de la matinée, il se décida à prendre la parole.

« Yumi, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait William ? encore à nous tourner autour, hein ?

— Il voulait juste m'inviter au cinéma ; il a eu des places gratuites pour Par des temps incertains mercredi.

— Mouais, c'est ça.

— Oh ça va Ulrich, il est plutôt cool William, intervint Odd qui venait de terminer le plat principal. D'ailleurs il a le droit d'inviter Yumi, non ? C'est pas comme si toi tu avais prévu quelque chose avec Yumi ce jour-là. »

Typique d'Odd « le magnifique » Della Robia, il alternait en matière de cœur entre la plus grande finesse pour aider les autres et la plus profonde stupidité. Sa remarque était de trop pour la fierté d'Ulrich.

« Eh bien si justement, répliqua précipitamment l'ombrageux jeune homme.

— Ah bon ? Peut-être aurais-tu du m'en parler avant, réagit Yumi d'une voix rendue glaciale par l'impudence de son camarade qui avait manqué de faire voler en éclat son sang-froid.

— C'est que… Je le voulais ce matin, mais William… bégaya péniblement Ulrich qui commençait à regretter son impulsivité.

— Depuis quand William t'empêche de parler ? »

De rage et d'agacement Yumi se rendait à peine compte que ses amis entendaient maintenant le volcan gronder dans sa voix. Le visage de Jérémie s'était assombri. Même s'il se savait peu doué pour maintenir l'harmonie du groupe s'était son rôle en tant que chef par défaut. Il ouvrit la bouche. La referma. C'était bien la première fois que Yumi paraissait aussi proche de l'explosion. D'habitude elle se contrôlait et la colère ne faisait que figer son visage et refroidir sa voix. En voyant son corps tressaillir, en percevant le tremblement dans sa voix, Jérémie avait l'impression de voir un pilier se fracturer, s'effondrer. Yumi avait toujours été l'ancre émotionnelle du groupe, celle qui les empêchait de dépasser les limites, la voie de la raison et du juste milieu. En un sens si Jérémie était le cerveau du groupe et Aelita son cœur, alors Yumi en était les os, la garante de la stabilité. Celle qui prend sur elle. A cet instant Jérémie sentit qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il eût pu dire.

Revenu de son fougueux égarement et en proie à un assaut, un déferlement inattendu de colère Ulrich se tendit avant que les réflexes inculqués par Xana n'eussent pris le dessus. « Tu es un guerrier sur le champ de bataille, pensa-t-il à toute vitesse. Ne laisse pas ton cœur te mener. Attends et frappe. Frapper ? Yumi est mon amie, je l'ai… J'ai agi comme un idiot, c'est de ma… Non, c'est la faute de William. »

Pendant que son camarade de chambre était emporté par un tourbillon de pensée et de demi-vérité Odd s'apprêtait à sortir une plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, sous le regard de Yumi, aucun mot ne remontait de sa gorge à sa langue.

« C'est moi qui lui avait conseillé d'attendre que tu sois seule pour te parler, intervint Aelita sitôt qu'elle eût compris que Jérémie ne saurait ni ne pouvait intervenir. Il m'avait demandé conseil ce matin . »

Dans un accès de maladresse Odd ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

« Ce matin, mais… Eh. »

Un coup de pied dans le tibia l'empêcha de continuer. Yumi saisit l'opportunité que lui offrait ce mensonge pour rassembler ses pensées et se reprendre. Elle adressa un sourire crispé à Aelita, balaya l'assemblée d'un regard inexpressif et souleva son plateau.

« Bon j'ai une interrogation cet après-midi. Je vais réviser. »

Sur ces mots la jeune fille s'en alla.

Une fois qu'elle eut dépassé le regard inquiet de Jim qui en homme d'expérience avait perçu l'orage, elle se rendit auprès de la machine à café. Elle se força à se concentrer sur le choix de sa boisson, puis à savourer l'infâme liquide noir qui avait coulé dans son gobelet en plastique.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle vit Aelita la chercher. Son calme revenu, elle pouvait aller à sa rencontre. Ce fut Aelita qui entama la conversation :

« Yumi, ça ira ? Tu n'as pas fini ton plateau.

— C 'est bon, je tiendrais le coup. Quoi qu'entre Ulrich et William…

— C'est juste qu'ils t'aiment bien. Ils essayent de te faire plaisir.

— Oui, bien ce qui me plairait, répliqua-t-elle dans un sursaut de colère, se serait qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Quels idiots ces deux-là, toujours à se tourner autour en montrant les crocs…

— ça t'embête tant que ça d'aller au cinéma ?

Yumi perçu une touche de tristesse dans la voix d'Aelita.

— Mouais, c'est plus que vu la note que je me suis payée en physique, mes parents risquent de ne pas vouloir. Et puis si c'est pour supporter la muflerie d'Ulrich après.

— Allez, tu devrais te faire plaisir, Xana est plutôt calme…

— « Xana est plutôt calme… », tu t'entends Aelita, répondit Yumi avant d'éclater d'un rire triste. On en est réduit à organiser nos vies selon le bon vouloir d'un virus maléfique. »

Après un instant de pause, Yumi reprit.

« Je suis fatigué Aelita. Fatigué de me battre, de penser en soldat : « cette personne est-elle normale ou xanatifiée, cette voiture va-t-elle essayer de me tuer ? » Fatigué de William qui voit en moi un prix à conquérir et d'Ulrich qui ne sait que gronder. Fatigué de mentir à mes parents, de me dissimuler. Je voudrais…

— Leur échapper compléta Aelita, tandis que Yumi broyait le gobelet dans sa main. Tu as besoins de te reposer Yumi. De penser à autre chose qu'à Lyokô. »

Un grognement sarcastique lui répondit qui eut tôt fait de couper la conversation. Toutes deux perdues dans leurs pensées, elles errèrent dans la cour jusqu'à trouver un banc libre. Dans un sursaut, Yumi tenta de mettre fin à ses pensées noires. Et pour cela elle avait Aelita.

« Et toi, comment ça va avec Jérémie. Vous faites quelque chose mercredi ? »

Elle eut le plaisir de voir Aelita rougir. Ce qui à cause de ses vêtements et de sa chevelure rose la rendait semblable à Barbapapa. C'était la première fois qu'elle pensait à son amie comme cela. Elle explosa de rire en imaginant Aelita s'écrier : « Barbatruc », et se métamorphoser en cœur. Son hilarité ne fit qu'accroître le rougissement d'Aelita qui n'en ressemblat que plus au héros de dessin animé. Yumi riait aux larmes, et lorsque enfin elle parvint à se calmer elle dut répondre de cet éclat soudain auprès de l'ange rose. Aelita en effet était assez vexée que Yumi se fût ainsi moquée de sa relation avec Jérémie.

« Je suis désolée Aelita, c'était plus fort que moi, en te voyant rougir j'ai pensé à Barbapapa.

— À qui ?

— Tu ne connais pas ? Je te montrerais. C'est un vieux dessin animé pour les enfants. Donc, dit-elle pour changer en vitesse de sujet, tu ne fais rien mercredi ?

— Ben tu connais Jérémie, il voulait qu'on travaille un peu sur Lyokô…

— Ça à l'air de te ravir dis-moi.

— Ben, tu sais, j'ai jamais été au cinéma moi.

— C'est vrai. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

— Et si on y aller toutes les deux ? proposa Aelita. Tu as besoin de te détendre, et puis comme ça tu n'es pas obligée de répondre à Ulrich et William.

— Mais, et Jérémie ?

— Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi pour travailler en ce moment. Et puis je peux bien m'amuser moi aussi. »

Yumi eut un petit rire.

« D'accord Aelita. Ça leur apprendra à ces messieurs. Je te rappellerai ce soir pour te dire si mes parents ne m'enchaînent pas à mon bureau. »

Ce fut précisément à ce moment que Jérémie et le reste de la bande sortirent du self, les repérèrent et allèrent les rejoindre. Ulrich semblait assez peu pressé de revoir Yumi après l'éclat qu'il avait causé. Heureusement Odd dans un effort pour apaiser les tensions débitait à touts vitesse des plaisanteries aussi faibles les unes que les autres. Ce déferlement de mauvais humour finit par faire effet. La bande sembla retrouver son humeur joyeuse. Mais les tensions restaient intactes, la situation explosive. Tous espéraient, tout en sachant que c'était probablement vain, qu'un après-midi de cours permettrait de dissiper ce malaise.

Plus sombre, Ulrich en venait à espérer une attaque de Xana. Ce n'était qu'à leur faveur qu'il arrivait à renforcer sa relation avec Yumi. Seuls le feu de l'action, l'état de guerre et la nécessaire confiance des frères d'armes amenaient Yumi à pardonner. C'était ce qui l'attirait chez la japonaise, cette fierté qui égalait la sienne, cette certitude du juste, à la fois si proche et si différente de son amour-propre. C'était aussi, il se le disait parfois, le talon d'Achille de ses sentiments et le défaut fatal de leur relation. C'était une relation de guerriers, de combattants. Qu'aurait-il bien pu rester de ce lien en temps de paix ? Au fond n'étaient-ils pas condamnés dans leur amour ? Une relation fondée sur la confrontation peut-elle survivre sans une pression extérieure plus forte encore ?

Autant de questions qui le tourmentaient, le bouleversaient. Ces réflexions remettaient trop en cause, par conséquent il ne pouvait s'y laisser aller, il se refusait à elles, fuyant toute introspection. Il était un guerrier. Tenir, résister, survivre. Et pour persister, une seule voie, un seul passage : « Act On Instinct ».

* * *

Ceux qui vivent, ce sont ceux qui luttent ;

[…] Le bas du genre humain qui s'écroule en nuage ;  
Ceux qu'on ne connaît pas, ceux qu'on ne compte pas,  
Ceux qui perdent les mots, les volontés, les pas.  
L'ombre obscure autour d'eux se prolonge et recule ;  
Ils n'ont du plein midi qu'un lointain crépuscule,

Victor Hugo, in L _es Châtiments_ , Ceux qui vivent ce sont qui luttent, 1 et 24-28.

L'après-midi durant, un soleil éclatant avait semblé se moquer de la maussaderie de Yumi. Même les éléments semblaient se liguer contre elle, l'inviter à se trahir. William ayant senti la tension qui habitait l'élue de son cœur, s'arrangea pour être d'une absolue discrétion. Une fois n'est pas coutume, pas de mot doux, de regards de braise et de cheveux virevoltant au vent pour prouver que Yumi valait bien son attention. Plus finement, il était devenu une ombre lointaine. Présent et subtilement absent à la fois.

Les heures tournant Yumi voyait ses idées se noircir. De retour chez elle, c'est avec hâte qu'elle esquiva sa mère et son frère pour se réfugier dans le clair obscur de sa chambre. Alors qu'elle sortait ses affaires de son sac pour travailler ses cours, l'austérité de la pièce se révéla à elle. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas songé à la décoration. Elle cherchait alors à retrouver, à réaffirmer ses racines dont elle était coupée depuis quelques années. Cela s 'était traduit par la recherche d'un certain dépouillement et l'usage de meubles japonisants : un futon, une table basse pour ses devoirs…

Aucun poster, aucune affiche de film ou de star. Pas même des photos d'elle avec sa famille ou ses amis. Lyokô l'en avait empêché. Qui en effet peut bien se préoccuper de groupes de musique ou de souvenirs de vacance quand chaque jour est une lutte à mort, un tunnel à peine éclairé par l'espoir. Elle sut alors qu'elle avait chû, que les abysses l'avaient avalées, et qu'à la petite fille, la gamine, avait succédé une femme endurcie, une sentinelle.

Les larmes coulèrent.

Larmes versées sur l'enfance massacrée.

Larmes versées sur l'innocence gaspillée.

Larmes versées sur la fuite du devoir.

Larmes versées sur la faiblesse.

Torrent que rien ne venait arrêter. Le bois pourri des écluses implosait sous la pression trop longtemps contenue.

Puis le flot cessa. Yumi se sentit regagner un certain contrôle sur son corps. Fatiguée de tant d'émotion elle songea à se coucher sans prendre de dîner. Mais cela eût pu alerter ses parents, ce qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre. Pas alors qu'elle lâchait prise. Regardant sa montre elle constata qu'elle avait le temps de prendre un bain.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla faire couler l'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard le niveau lui parut suffisant et la chaleur élevée. Elle s'enfonça dans la vapeur et savoura l'exquise brûlure qui la débarrasserait de son accès de faiblesse, qui ramènerait le calme dans son corps et son laverait son esprit.

Perdue dans un univers de blancheur, oublieuse du temps, elle retrouva son équilibre, sa maîtrise d'elle-même et restaura son armure.

Le temps qu'elle sorte, se sèche et s'habille, elle entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et se refermer. Son père était rentré. Marquée par la tradition japonaise, sa mère servirait la table sous peu. Elle faisait toujours en sorte que le dîner fût prêt à la minute même ou son mari rentrait du travail. En fait elle trouvait au moins cet avantage à la France sur le Japon que son mari n'allait pas boire des heures durant avec ses collègues.

Yumi descendit, salua son père. Ils passèrent à table.

Fort heureusement Hiroki avait eu une journée riche en événements. Il passa donc le repas à narrer ses anecdotes sous l'œil indulgent de sa mère qui avait adopté la coutume française de discuter pendant le repas.

Mais l'indulgence ne passait pas les devoirs maternels. Madame Ishiyama suivait de près la scolarité de son aînée.

« Yumi, on ne t'a pas entendu ce soir. Tout va bien ? »

Sa fille saisit l'occasion qui lui était donnée.

« Non. J'ai eu une mauvaise note en physique.

— En physique ? Le contrôle sur l'électrolyse, c'est ça ?

— c'est celui-là. J'ai eu huit.

— Je vois. »

La discussion aurait pu se terminer sur cette déclaration sibylline de Takeho Ishiyama. C'était sans compter Hiroki qui manquait encore singulièrement de tact.

« Yumi s'est raté ! C'est à cause de son Ulrich d'amour, elle n'en travaille plus ! » dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Le sang-froid de sa sœur faillit voler en éclat. Sans une prompte réaction de son père les choses auraient pu mal tourner.

« Hiroki ! Ca suffit ! »

Cette réplique sans appel amena le silence et la morosité autour de la table jusqu'à la fin du repas. Yumi avait bien compris le sens caché dans les paroles de ses parents. Sitôt la vaisselle expédiée, elle fut implicitement priée de se rendre dans le salon pour avoir une discussion à propos de ses résultats en berne.

« Enfin, Yumi, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tes notes baissent et tout tes professeurs se plaignent d'un manque d'attention et d'assiduité. »

C'était son père qui avait ouvert le bal, et Yumi redoutait l'épreuve à venir. Il lui faudrait être convaincante pour conserver la précieuse marge de manœuvre nécessaire à la poursuite du combat. Oui, elle allait devoir tenir son terrain en souplesse.

« Eh bien… c'est que les études en ce moment…

— Quoi ? Ça ne t'intéresse pas ? Ou tu as mieux à faire peut-être ? »

Son père en étant déjà rendu au sarcasme, la partie s'annonçait comme quasiment perdue d'avance. À le voir, elle comprit soudain que le feu couvait depuis longtemps, mais qu'elle avait manqué signes et occasions de le désamorcer, trop prise qu'elle était par la lutte contre Xana.

« Allons chéri, intervint Madame Ishiyama, les baisses de régime, la fatigue, cela arrive. Regarde-là, elle est toute pâle. Je me demande si elle ne nous couve pas quelque chose. Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas malade ?

— Non, non. Ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

— C'est cela, oui. On se demande ce qui peut bien te fatiguer ainsi.

— Tu as des problèmes Yumi ? Quelque chose dont tu voudrais nous parler ?

« Bien sûr, pensa-t-elle, j'affronte un virus informatique qui tente de me tuer quotidiennement, je ne dors plus que d'un œil, suis constamment sur mes gardes et harcelée par deux idiots. Mais à part ça tout va bien. »

— Eh bien, je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment, dit-elle satisfaite de ce demi-mensonge. Une dispute, avec certains de mes amis, qui se prolonge.

— Donc c'est bien toi qui remue autant la nuit. Mais c'est juste des insomnies ? ajouta son père soupçonneux. Parce qu'on avait l'impression que tu faisais le mur, et pas qu'une fois. »

Plus inquiète Akiko s'enquit en détail de ses insomnies avant d'annoncer :

« cela fait plusieurs semaines que cela dure, nous devrions aller voir un médecin ce week-end. En attendant peut-être devrais-tu commencer à prendre des somnifères. J'en ai quelques-uns dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

— Le médecin ? Oui, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée. Mais je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée de prendre des somnifères. C'est peut être un peu trop non ?

— Enfin Yumi, tu ne dors plus. Tu te fanes à vue d'œil. Sois raisonnable. »

Il fallut un bon quart d'heure à Yumi pour s'extraire de l'oppressante prévenance maternelle. Mais au moins avait-elle esquivé le pire. Même si c'était au prix d'une relation plus fragile avec ses parents. Néanmoins elle allait devoir redoubler de prudence et de ruse à l'avenir, et faire moins de bruit, se dit-elle au moment de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, satisfaite que Xana pour une fois ne lui eût pas volé de sommeil, elle se réveilla en forme, reprit ce qui avait été sa routine matinale et s'en fut en cours. La journée se déroula sans accroc, semblable à celle de n'importe quelle élève de France et de Navarre, agrémentée de conversations sur les moyens d'éviter une mort atroce par électrocution ou lynchage dans les prochains jours. Une journée agréable en somme, du moins jusqu'à la récréation de l'après-midi.

Alors qu'elle ressortait d'un cours d'anglais, William lui souffla dans l'oreille :

« Dis, Yumi, on pourrait se parler une minute ? »

Elle se retourna et lui demanda :

« Oui ?

— C'est à propos de ma proposition, tu sais aller au ciné mercredi… »

Ce fut malheureusement le moment qu'Ulrich choisit pour venir discuter en tête-à-tête avec sa dulcinée.

« Oh, Yumi, t'aurais cinq minutes ?

— Dis donc ! Tu vois pas qu'on discute elle et moi ? Grogna William en réponse.

— Ça va elle avait pas non plus l'air passionné par c'que t'avais à dire.

— Ah oui. Parce que tu crois peut-être que toi tu l'intéresses ?

— Plus que toi c'est sûr, oui. »

Voyant rouge Yumi allait intervenir pour donner une bonne leçon à ses deux malotrus, quand une voix douce et paisible se fit entendre.

« Yumi, je te cherchais. Tu avais dit que tu me rappellerais hier soir. »

Contente de voir Aelita la sortir de cette impasse, Yumi répondit :

« Oui. Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié. Mais c'est bon, je devrais pouvoir y aller avec toi.

— Y aller ? Aller où, s'enquit William.

— Vous avez un rendez-vous ? Ajouta Ulrich, furieux de voir sa Némésis être plus rapide que lui.

— Mais oui, Yumi et moi on a prévu d'aller au cinéma toutes les deux mercredi. Juste toutes les deux.

— En ce cas…, commença Ulrich sans arriver à terminer.

— Ah bon ? Ben c'est dommage pour mes places gratuites, compléta William.

— Eh vous tous là ! C'est l'heure d'aller en cours.

— Mais… Mssieur Moralès, on a plus cours pour aujourd'hui.

— Je veux pas le savoir Stern, rugit le surveillant. Si vous n'avez plus cours vous filez en permanence. C'est bien compris ?

— Oui Mssieur, répondirent les internes dans un bel ensemble.

— Bon, ben à demain. Moi faut que je file chez moi.

— A demain Yumi.

— Bonne soirée Mlle Ishiyama. »

Yumi se réveilla, se dévêtit sous la clarté de la lune. Son téléphone vibra, affichant le symbole d'œil par trop familier. Elle appuya sur le bouton rouge, finit d'ôter son pyjama et entreprit de se changer. Elle prit une chemise et un pantalon noir. Ainsi elle serait plus difficile à distinguer parmi les ombres. Rendue méfiante par les derniers événements, elle usa d'un traversin qui donnerait le change si un regard discret venait à vérifier qu'elle se trouvait bien dans son lit. Après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, elle enjamba la rambarde. La gouttière lui tendait les bras, mais elle devait procéder avec délicatesse et éviter les échos. Elle craignait que ses parents ne dormissent que d'une oreille. Aussi fallait-il qu'elle fît plus attention désormais qu'auparavant. Intérieurement, elle se maudit de s'être laissée aller ces derniers temps. Elle allait en payer la note et espérait que ce ne serait pas celle du boucher. Enroulant ses bras autour de la barre de métal, elle posa ses chaussures contre le mur. Elle descendit en rappel, faisant attention à ne pas frapper le tuyau avec trop de force. Elle veilla à faire preuve de toute autant de discrétion en passant la porte du jardin. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la rue qu'elle commença à pouvoir pleinement se concentrer sur son devoir.

Elle se mit à courir comme une dératée dans le noir. Dans le même temps elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche, régla le volume et appela le laboratoire au moyen d'un raccourci spécial. Elle connaissait le trajet par cœur aussi son esprit ne se préoccupait que d'essayer de deviner quelle serait l'attaque de Xana cette fois-ci.

La tonalité d'attente ne se fit qu'à peine entendre.

« Territoire des montagnes, Nord-Nord-Ouest. La tour n°4. Tu es au fleuve ?

— Oui. L'attaque.

— parasitage des antennes radios. Destruction des tympans puis rupture de caillot sanguins.

— Combien ?

— Une trentaine de minutes. Quinze ou vingt si ton portable reste allumé. Arrivée ?

— Dix minutes. Forces ?

— Escadrille de frelions et deux tarentules en défense.

— Bien. »

Obéissant aux recommandations de Jérémie, elle arracha la batterie de son téléphone. Pourquoi fallait-il que les constructeurs les eussent rendus si difficile à éteindre ?

Elle arriva enfin en vue du pont. Elle était essoufflée, et eut la pensée incongrue qu'il lui faudrait prendre une douche avant d'aller au lycée. Enfin, si elle était encore en état de penser à cela. C'était, à bien y réfléchir, l'un des seuls désavantage du retour vers le passé. Il ne préservait que l'esprit, mais laissait le corps inchangé. Temps d'efforts de lutte et de course, et aucun gramme de perdu, aucun muscle renforcé, aucun progrès sportif. Enfin, ils n'avaient conservé ni blessures ni mutilations.

Elle traversa le fleuve, se jeta sur l'un des câbles d'acier filés pendant du plafond, et se rétablit en douceur sur le sol. Alors qu'elle composait le code du monte-charge, elle se prit à prier pour que Jérémie n'eût pas été exposé à trop d'ondes. Le collège était situé non loin du siège d'une radio nationale, et l'internat rempli de téléphones allumés en permanence, de jour comme de nuit. Même dans le laboratoire, il n'était pas à l'abri, dans la mesure ou il arrivait à appeler les téléphones des autres. Au moins, pensa-t-elle cyniquement, la ligne du labo étant une ligne pirate, il ne payait pas pour se tuer. Elle sentit l'ascenseur se bloquer, et les portes s'ouvrir dans une déferlante de vapeur. Un jour il faudrait qu'elle demande à Jérémie d'où venait cet air chaud. Elle avait cette pensée à chaque fois qu'elle venait. Cela la distrayait de la peur causée par la virtualisation et l'attaque en cours.

« Jérémie. »

Le scanner à sa droite s'ouvrit. Il y a quelques semaines, la bande s'était demandé quel était le scanner le plus proche du monte-charge, le plus rapide d'accès.

Elle monta, se retourna à temps pour voir la porte se refermer et les parois s'illuminer. Un anneau lumineux d'énergie concentré se forma à ses pieds et commença à analyser et sauvegarder son être. L'accumulation de puissance dans un espace aussi confiné fit dresser ses cheveux à la verticale. La lumière devint si forte qu'elle ferma les yeux, puis endura la souffrance causée par les rayons qui lui transperçaient les paupières. Un éclat de douleur remonta de ses pieds à sa tête alors que ses pieds cessèrent d'être. Elle ne les sentait plus ; ils n'étaient plus. Son corps eut à peine le temps de s'affaisser que la désintégration l'avait gagnée dans son intégralité. Elle perdit toute sensation et son esprit sombra dans l'abîme.

La puissance lui revint en premier. Et avec elle la gravité, l'attraction terrestre. Elle se sentit tomber. À l'aide de la première de ses capacités retrouvées, elle se réceptionna sur le sol avec la grâce conférée par l'habitude. Ouvrant les yeux elle étudia rapidement le terrain autour d'elle. À droite une montagne réduirait l'espace à surveiller. Elle fit un roulé-boulet pour s'y rendre. Une fois rendue, elle s'accroupit et tira ses éventails. Ainsi parée pour faire face à toute situation elle demanda un compte-rendu de la situation.

« Les autres sont bloqués à deux plate-formes d'ici. Au Nord. Il faut que tu y ailles à pied. L'overwing a été détruit.

— Les forces ? »

Elle commença à courir sans plus prêter attention à la brume qui enveloppait les rares bonsaïs accrochés à flanc de falaise. Franz Hopper avait visiblement privilégié une esthétique japonisante qui était loin de déplaire à la fille d'expatriés qu'était Yumi. Du moins dans les rares occasions où elle avait le temps de poser un regard contemplatif sur le monde qui l'entourait.

« Ils sont bloqués. L'une des tarentules tient l'unique passerelle d'accès à la tour. L'autre sert de défense anti-aérienne. Et les frelions se sont séparés. Trois d'entre eux verrouillent le passage par le ciel, et les deux autres utilisent leur venin pour empêcher le groupe de se déployer. Ils se sont réfugié derrière les deux montagnes qui occupent la plate-forme principale. Odd n'a plus que dix points de vie, et Ulrich n'arrive pas à s'approcher assez près pour pouvoir intervenir. Quant à Aelita, elle se sert de la création pour empêcher le venin de faire tomber tout le monde. »

Yumi s'engagea sur le chemin étroit qui la mènerait à ses amis. Contrairement à leurs habitudes les monstres de Xana ne se préoccupèrent pas de son arrivée. Ils préféraient clouer sur place le groupe en entier, plutôt que de se disperser et de risquer d'affaiblir leur position défensive.

« Ho, Yumi, viens vite te mettre à l'abri.

— Ulrich. Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme ce soir.

— Dis-ça à Xana plutôt. T'y crois pas, il a appris à se battre intelligemment. Même Odd le magnifique ne passe pas.

— Ouais, ben va falloir. J'ai déjà les oreilles qui saignent moi. Alors je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui se passe à Kadic.

— Vous m'attendiez pour démarrer un assaut dans les règles ?

— C'est cela, oui. C'est surtout que l'on arrive pas à passer. J'ai essayé avec mes ailes, mais entre les guêpes à mes trousses et l'araignée qui m'empêche de viser…

— Les frelions n'essayent pas de dépasser ces rochers pour nous tirer dessus. Même pas. Ils attendent qu'on sorte, dit Ulrich goguenard.

— Maintenant que Yumi est là, vous pourriez essayer de détruire les frelions cracheurs d'acide en premier. Comme ça Aelita pourra cesser de tout reconstruire.

— Je sais, dit Odd. »

Tout le monde le regarda interloqué.

« Encore une de tes idées suicidaire ? Très peu pour moi, dit Yumi.

— Pas du tout. Je ne suis même pas suicidaire. C'est juste vous qui ne comprenez rien à mon art de la guerre.

— Mouais ; Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu.

— Ha non Aelita, pas toi quand même.

— Je vous rappelle qu'il y a des gens en train de mourir pendant que vous plaisantez. »

Sur cette remarque de la japonaise, tous eurent à nouveau conscience que leurs amis étaient mourants. Peut-être même déjà hors de portée.

« Bon, je me mets à découvert. Je pare les lasers avec mon sabre et concentre leurs attaques sur moi. Odd, Yumi, une fois leur première salve épuisé vous sortez et réduisez ces frelions en nano-pixels. Aelita, tu prépares deux champs de force. Tu attends notre signal pour viser la tarentule. »

Sans leur laisser le temps de réfléchir, Ulrich jaillit.

« Triplicata ! ».

Les trois clones se placèrent dos-à-dos en triangle pour faire face à toutes les attaques. Plus vif que les filles Odd bondit sur ses quatre pattes et alla se placer au cœur du triangle. Ainsi protégé il put prendre son temps pour se mettre en position et viser avec soin. Yumi le suivit avec ses éventails déployer. Ils n'auraient qu'une seule occasion. Le triplicata prélevait un lourd tribut de concentration et de force chez Ulrich.

Le désespoir dispense des conseils empoisonné. Connaissant cette leçon, les monstres sautèrent sur l'occasion et focalisèrent leurs tirs sur l'Ulrich qui faisait face à la tour. Les deux empoisonneurs le forcèrent à reculer en creusant des rigoles mortelles. Déséquilibrés par le brusque déplacement vers l'arrière qu'il avait dû opérer, Ulrich faillit être impuissant lorsque la première série de tir de la tarentule arriva sur lui. Mais la physique de Lyokô n'était pas la même que celle du monde réel, et Ulrich avait derrière lui l'expérience de centaines de combats. En équilibre sur une jambe, son corps ayant pris une pose en T, il ne lui fallut qu'un seul regard pour percevoir le danger, lever son sabre, et faire ricocher les traits de l'ennemi.

Les trois derniers frelions de l'escadrille, qui armaient leur coup, lui seraient par contre fatal.

« Flèche laser. »

Le cri du sauveur était moins masculin qu'Ulrich l'aurait cru. Mais la pointe métallique et les deux disques de lumières qui jaillirent du centre du triangle stoppèrent les frelions dans leur élan. À jamais. Ils n'avaient cependant pas été tirés assez vite pour empêcher une vengeance posthume, coutumière aux guêpes.

L'un des trois Ulrich disparut donc de l'écran de Jérémie. Il laissait un espace béant dans la défense des lyokôguerriers ; Espace dans lequel la tarentule s'engouffra. Ou plutôt dans lequel plongèrent ses lasers, dispersant les combattants. Égal à lui-même Odd esquiva tout en souplesse, vers le bord gauche du sentier menant à la tour, en un mélange de course à quatre patte et de sauts. Ulrich s'était reformé du côté gauche et couru se mettre à l'abri derrière l'un des rochers. Après avoir récupéré ses éventails, Yumi s'apprêtait à s'occuper de la tarentule, en profitant de l'involontaire diversion fournie par ses camarades. Son mouvement fut arrêté net par les tirs assassins des rescapés des forces aériennes. Elle dut faire une rondade pour esquiver les tirs. Mais la vitesse fournie par leurs ailes permit aux frelions de la suivre de près. Pour faire face au feu nourri qui l'assaillait Yumi enchaîna les sauts de main et les roues afin d'esquiver latéralement. Elle cherchait à atteindre le couvert des rochers.

— Odd j'aurais bien besoin d'un coup de main là !

— Je peux pas aider tout le monde, moi !

Odd eut un choix à faire, entre son meilleur ami et sa meilleure amis. Étrange, songea-t-il, c'était aussi l'une des rares filles de son âge avec qui il n'était pas sorti. À dire vrai, il n'avait même pas essayé. Il en allait de même avec Aelita. Il n'y avait jamais eu l'ombre d'une tentative. Le fait de se battre à leurs côtés aurait-il ôté tout attrait qu'il eût pu éprouver envers elles ? Voyait-il des camarades d'armes, pour ainsi dire asexués, et non de jeunes femmes en pleine floraison, pleines de vigueur et de charmes. À peine sortie de l'innocence, elles en conservaient pourtant le charme. Aelita surtout ; Yumi ayant choisi un autre chemin, plus contraignant et rigide, répressif envers elle-même en fait. Cette rosée de la joie de vivre s'était-elle évaporée sous la chaleur des combats ? Ou biens serait-ce que son désir, ses pulsions avaient été stimulés non de ce qu'il prenait de l'âge, mais du fait de Xana ? Échapper à la mort en cherchant l'enthousiasme vital, en adoptant une stratégie vitaliste de propagation de l'espoir ? Toutes ses pensées traversèrent Odd en un flash soudain. Sans le savoir, par pur instinct lié à sa grande expérience du combat, il estima qu'Ulrich ne pourrait s'en sortir. Le félin violet sortit donc des rochers, mitrailla les frelions, et sauva Yumi en forçant l'ennemi à se disperser.

Le plan d'origine avait mal tourné. Aussi Aelita décida de ne pas attendre un signal d'Ulrich. Elle projeta les champs de force qu'elle avait patiemment chargé. À la vue de ce danger rose la tarentule changea de cible.

« qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Je viens de trouver Jérémie inconscient dans son fauteuil. »

Mais l'accumulation de puissance et d'énergie cinétique dans les sphères roses était telle que les lasers du monstre ne surent ni les ralentir, ni les disperser. L'atavisme lui permit d'esquiver le premier projectile d'un souple mouvement du cou, mais le deuxième suivait de trop près. Sa puissance se déversa tout autour de la tarentule, l'immobilisant. Puis le champ de force chercha à retrouver sa forme originelle. Il se contracta. La tarentule fut broyée par cette implosion soudaine. Sa mort libéra la puissance quantique qui l'animait. Celle-ci se dispersa en emportant dans son vent de pixels la force de l'attaque d'Aelita.

« Ulrich ? Comment va Jérémie ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas médecin. Il saigne par les oreilles.

— Faut qu'on se débarrasse des monstres restants. Hé, c'est pas du jeu. Ils se replient vers la tour.

— Non, il faut que je désactive la tour.

— Heu, Princesse ? C'est la même chose, non ?

— Odd, charge-toi de la deuxième tarentule. Elle va chercher à bloquer le passage à nouveau. Yumi, défends-nous contre les guêpes. Ulrich, prépare un retour vers le passé. »

Il était des demandes auxquelles on ne pouvait désobéir. La voie de l'amour était des plus exigeantes pour les amis.

Par un tir de barrage, Odd mit l'araignée en demeure d'essayer de bloquer le sentier. Tandis que Yumi essayait de protéger le groupe contre les frelions survivants. En reculant, elle se rapprocha d'Aelita, qui était sortie de son refuge. Un disque fusa en direction des frelions, tandis que l'autre avait l'outrecuidance de leur denier leur raison d'être, l'élimination des ennemis de Xana.

Le groupe se resserra autour de son cœur et avança en direction de la bâtisse fatidique. Aelita rechargeait ses champs de force. Elle se préparait à devoir ou éliminer la tarentule, ou s'en protéger.

Yumi récupéra son éventail. Elle avait fait chou blanc. Un échec d'autant plus cuisant qu'elle ne pouvait se défendre efficacement d'une seule main. Elle sacrifiait son corps à la protection d'Aelita.

« Ulrich ? Nos points de vie ?

— Vingt pour toi Yumi. Dix pour Odd, et cinquante pour Aelita. Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ?

— Tu es sûr que Jérémie est en vie ? »

Le sarcasme, violent même de la part de la femme en noir, fut bien plus que suffisant pour rabrouer Ulrich.

Yumi s'en voulut un peu, mais elle était trop affairée pour que cette pensée l'effleurât plus d'une seconde. En haut, vers la gauche. L'inconvénient de ces éventails, c'est que quoi qu'il en parût, ils n'offraient guère de surface de protection. Main droite, plus bas, protéger le tibia. Ils devaient être parfaitement placé et centré pour repousser les tirs. Ramener la senestre sur la poitrine. Il fallait prendre en compte le recul provoqué par l'impact. Étendre la droite, protéger Aelita. Mais leur taille les rendait aussi très maniable. Enchaînement haut-gauche, droit-centre, gauche-hanche. En outre elle ne pouvait protéger qu'un espace réduit, du fait de la faible portée, du peu d'étendue, de ses armes. Tirs multiples sur le visage, déploiement des deux éventails. Esquive à droite, tension du bras pour défendre Odd. Sa zone de suprématie était naturellement réduite, ce qui accroissait sa précision en défense, augmentait sa capacité à réagir à temps face à une série de tirs et rendait toute erreur mortelle.

« Qui c'est le meilleur ? Hé Tallula, tu faisais pas le poids.

— Aelita, maintenant. »

Mademoiselle Stones se libéra de sa posture défensive, envoya ses deux champs de forces vers le frelions. Elle profita du désarroi que cela causa chez eux pour se précipiter à l'abri. Xana comprit alors que c'en était fini pour le moment. Ses forces aériennes se replièrent.

Non sans achever les combattants ennemis avant de disparaître.

Un champ de blancheur vint purifier cet affront. Dans le néant du sommeil tout s'annihila. Ce n'était jamais qu'une attaque de plus. Rien qui ne sortit de l'ordinaire. Certes Xana faisait de temps à autres des essais, des changements de tactiques ou d'approche ; mais les attaques se suivaient, les dématérialisations se ressemblaient.

Ainsi vint le mercredi. Ainsi vint la pluie, le gris, l'oubli.

* * *

 _κοινὰ τὰ τῶν φίλων._

« Entre amis tout est commun »

Proverbe grec.

A six heure et trente minutes, le réveil sonna. Son bip strident sortit Yumi de son sommeil. Les yeux plissés, les membres endoloris, et le cou engourdi, elle se leva, sortit. La salle de bain l'attendait . Pour une fois elle était vide, pour autant, on ne pouvait espérer être tranquille dans le calme et la sérénité durant tout le temps nécessaire pour prendre soin de son hygiène.

« Yumi ! Tu en as pour longtemps ? »

Le sommeil ferait une bonne excuse. Yumi ne répondit pas. Elle finit ce qu'elle avait à faire, sans prêter plus d'attention aux récriminations sur le temps qu'elle y passait. C'était un de ces jours où il y a plus à faire, où chaque action prends plus de temps.

Enfin, elle en eut fini. Elle sortit. Sa chambre n'était pas loin, mais le trajet, embrumé par les grommellements de sa famille, lui parut durer une éternité. Une fois rendue, il lui fallait se changer et vérifier ses messages ; Xana aurait pu attaquer. Peut-être faudrait-il demander à Jérémie s'il pouvait installer une version allégée du superscan sur les téléphones. Le fin tapotement contre les carreaux de l'eau du ciel lui rappelait en un parallèle inexpliqué les racines géantes et les troncs longilignes du territoire de la forêt.

Quels vêtements choisir ?

Question idiote, la même chose que n'importe quel autre jour. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était une occasion. La journée s'annonçant d'une banalité éprouvée, il ne servait à rien de lui donner un quelconque relief . En fait, c'eût été une faute de goût. Du noir irait donc très bien. Avec une barrette orange mat dans les cheveux pour donner une touche de variation.

Elle descendit, affronta les regards noirs ou embrumés, mangea. Enfin, ayant sacrifiée aux conventions sociales rythmant la vie d'une famille, particulièrement asiatique, — conventions indifférentes au climat de confiance, d'harmonie et de bon sentiments qui pouvait bien régner —, elle put ouvrir la porte et sortir.

Se rendre à Kadic, ce n'était jamais que se mouvoir d'un espace fermé à un autre, et entre deux s'emplir de l'illusion de l'ouverture, comme pour moquer les prétentions humaines à la liberté. Mais ce savoir limpide n'effleura pas longtemps Yumi, trop absorbée dans l'ordinaire de la marche, dans le flot des enfants. Cette marée grouillante qui se faisait de plus en plus forte et épaisse à mesure que se rapprochait l'endroit de son sacrifice. Arrivée, sans que le temps ne l'eût marquée, elle se rendit où le devoir l'appelait. À la machine à café. Dans le fond, la présence d'un tel appareil, dans un établissement secondaire était étrange. Elle y retrouva ses amis, et nul autre. Personne en effet ne pouvait approcher sans être la cible d'un regard vigilant. Quiconque entrait dans cette aire se savait, par survivance des besoins du chasseur, surveillé. Le moindre geste était épié, la moindre attitude corporelle inspectée et analysée, le moindre corps examiné par Odd, mais aussi par la bande. Seul Jim — inconscience ou expérience — osait rompre le charme, et ne s'en privait pas. Yumi n'était pas épargnée par cet examen attentif, même s'il lui inspirait régulièrement l'idée de gifler Odd afin de lui apprendre à se tenir.

« Tu as avancé ?

— Non, pas vraiment.

— J'ai réussi à le convaincre qu'il devait dormir cette nuit.

— Tu lui as rendu visite cette nuit ? Comment t'as fait ? J'ai voulu aller voir Alice, mais Jim m'en empêchait.

— Je t'ai empêché de faire quoi au juste Della Robia ? Intervint Le surveillant d'une voix bourrue. Tu as l'air d'avoir de drôles d'idées en ce moment.

— Mais non, monsieur Jim, dit Ulrich, avec le stress de son contrôle de maths, vos pas dans le couloir l'empêchaient de dormir.

— À d'autre Stern. Tu crois que je n'ai pas été jeune moi aussi ?

Vous ? Jeune ? Monsieur Moralés ? Mais si heu…

— Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais vous avez cours. Allez ! »

Et sur cet air trop connu se dispersèrent les soldats.

Les deux premières du matin s'écoulèrent avec la lenteur mêlée de soulagement qui, ces derniers temps, caractérisait les cours suivis par Yumi, la pause en milieu de matinée n'étant qu'un réconfort anxiogène. Une absence aurait éveillée des soupçons injustifiés chez ses compagnons, aussi les rejoignit-elle dans la cour. Son œil averti les repéra aisément. Elle se rapprochait qu'elle vit l'adorable frimousse rose d'Aelita se détacher de la masse protectrice des lyokôguerriers.

« Tu n'a pas oublié ? Rendez-vous devant le Majestic à 14H30.

— Oubliée qu… ? Ha, oui. 14H30 ? J'y serai.

— Super. J'avais hâte, tu sais.

— Bon, la coupa Yumi d'une voix bourrue, si on allait les rejoindre, avant qu'ils ne nous fassent une crise ?

L'enthousiasme d'Aelita l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Cette sortie lui était bel et bien sorti de la tête. Se battre et survivre semblait tellement plus important. Pouvait-elle vraiment accompagner son amie ? Ses résultats ne remontaient pas et Xana semblait pris de frénésie. Mais ne devait-elle pas cela à Aelita ? Celle-ci l'avait sortie d'un mauvais pas, l'avait soutenue. Le temps ferait son office. À la sortie des cours elle verrait bien. La pluie se mit à tomber, précipitant le mouvement de retraite des élèves vers leurs cours.

Midi sonna avec stridence la cloche électronique de Kadic. La foule enthousiaste des élèves se rua hors des salles, assiégea la cantine. Mus par un double instinct de conservation, les guerriers ne purent que précéder leurs camarades. Nul en effet ne saurait se mettre en Odd et son déjeuner. Même Monsieur Delmas ne s'y essayait plus. Les autres collégiens, bien qu'ils se fussent refusé à abandonner à l'être en violet une part indue de leur nourriture quotidienne, avaient dû ployer devant la fatalité. Encore que certains continuassent leur tentative de le précéder dans la queue. Quant au reste de la bande, ils ne savaient que trop à quel point chaque moment de vie était précieux.

Après avoir mangé Yumi salua les autres pour se rendre en cours d'italien. Elle tentait en vain de se rappeler ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à choisir cette matière. Cela lui offrit une distraction pour une fois innocente, ignorante. Sonna la libération. Relâchée du paradis il fallut bien se rendre au purgatoire. Le Majestic ne se situait qu'à une petite dizaine de minutes à pied de Kadic. En ce mercredi il était pris d'assaut par toute la jeunesse du quartier. Yumi s'approcha. Essuya ses mains moites de transpiration sur son pantalon. Relevant les bras, elle rabattit sa manche gauche et jeta un bref coup d'œil au revers de son poignet. Quatorze heures et vingt minutes. Elle avait suffisamment d'avance pour se calmer, retrouver son équilibre. Incapable de tenir ses mains, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda la liste des dix derniers messages. Dix formes d'œil voulurent lui rendre son regard de leur halo rouge. Aucun nouveau messages n'était donc arrivé. Mais elle le savait déjà. Comment aurait-elle pu en manquer un ? C'était sa ligne de vie. Sans elle, finir l'ascension scolaire, surmonter les difficultés de la vie ne serait rien moins qu'impossible. Elle commença à patrouiller devant le cinéma pour occuper ses jambes. Du coin de l'œil un éclat rosé transperça l'air. Yumi s'arrêta. Elle déplia un mouchoir en tissu et le passa sur son front. Elle était inquiète. Xana n'avait pas attaqué durant les dernières trente-six heures. Elle vit le roulis d'un mouvement de foule se rapprocher d'elle. Cela ne pouvait que signaler l'arrivée d'Aelita.

En effet Mademoiselle Stones en imposait. Ses cheveux d'un rose si uni et pâle avait attiré les regards dès ses premiers jours sur Terre. Combinés à son manque d'assurance et de détermination apparente, elle ne cessait de susciter l'étonnement sur son passage. Les gens s'écartaient pour mieux la voir, créant ainsi des flux et des reflux semblables à la marée dans sa volonté de trouver la plage. Avec le temps, les réactions s'étaient atténuées. Les habitués de Kadic et des environs ne faisaient plus attention à cette silhouette si particulière. Mais il n'en allait pas de même des étrangers. Le Majestic attirait toute une foule venue d'autres quartiers.

Aelita vit son amie qui l'attendait accoudée à un arbre, indifférente aux va-et-vient autour d'elle. Comme à son habitude elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise et décontractée. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir cette même faculté à tenir son terrain avec la nonchalance de celle qui se savait chez elle et à l'abri. Elle accéléra le pas pour aller à la rencontre de son inspiratrice noire.

En la voyant progresser d'un pas guilleret, Yumi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quelle légèreté dans chacun de ses pas. On aurait dit qu'Aelita marchait sur un chemin inconnu aux autres mortels. Ou plutôt qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de chemin, qu'il ne lui était pas nécessaire de marteler la terre.

« Et zut. Je pensais que j'arriverais avant toi comme tu avais cours.

— Einstein t'a retenu ?

— Bien sûr. Il voulait absolument me parler de cette nouveauté, l'I-trucbidule.

— C'est tout lui. Tu sais ce qui passe comme films ? Je n'ai pas regardé.

— T'as fait quoi alors en m'attendant ? »

Cette question laissa Yumi interdite. Elle avait eu dix bonnes minutes et n'avait même pas regardé le programme. Aelita éclata de rire en voyant son amie, sa presque-sœur, faire une tête pareille. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. La commissure des yeux plus marquée que d'habitude, les pommettes plus hautes et pâles. Le sang pulsait dans les joues de la jeune japonaise leur donnant une teinte d'un carmin clairsemé. Ce visage semblait un négatif de celui que Yumi présentait au quotidien. Ne voulant cependant pas la vexer Aelita reprit.

« Par des temps incertains commence dans quinze minute. Sinon Le cœur a ses raisons à l'air pas mal.

— Une comédie romantique ou du sang et des tripes. Je ne sais pas trop.

— Tu mets en perspective dis donc. On va se moquer des gens qui croient savoir se battre contre des monstres, ou nous nous ridiculisons en pensant que nos garçons sont nuls ?

— Je ne sais pas. On tire à Pierre-feuille-ciseau.

— Ca marche, je défends le film de baston. Un… Deux… Trois…»

Un « v » et un plat. Aelita découpa la main de Yumi en souriant.

« Allez. Viens, on profite qu'il n'y a pas de queue. »

Yumi grommela et se joignit à elle. Elles achetèrent du pop-corn. Salé, toute deux le préférant ainsi. Elles s'installèrent au fin fond de la sale obscure afin d'avoir une meilleure vue. Le public se composait surtout d'adolescents venus passer du bon temps, et de couples de lycéens cherchant un abri loin des regards, espérant que le bruit du film les rendrait invisibles. Aelita et Yumi étaient seules à leur rangée, confort qu'elles savaient apprécier. Elles profitèrent de l'interminable tunnel de publicités pour parler de tout et de rien, échangeant des plaisanteries tant sur l'inanité des produits proposés que sur les manies de leurs professeurs, à l'exception de Jim. Aucun élève ayant passé plus d'une année à Kadic ne se moquait de Jim Moralès.

Un musique grandiose s'éleva signalant le début du film. Les premières images jaillirent, succession de plan de paysages, de cratères calcinés et d'hommes au combat. L'histoire se déroula. Scénario à la fois standard, cliché et complexe. Enfin, commenta Aelita, le but était toujours le même. Il fallait sauver le monde sans impliquer les civils innocents et ignorants. Ainsi allait le film, de catastrophes en saillies humoristiques. Les deux filles s'amusèrent beaucoup. Comparant allégrement l'humour de bas étage des scénaristes américains aux plaisanteries d'Odd. Ce bavardage égayé eu tôt fait d'agacer le reste de l'assemblée, peu désireuse de voir ses entreprises se dérouler dans une atmosphère de rire. C'est à loisir qu'elles décortiquèrent tous les aspects du film, depuis la planque du héros anonyme dissimulée dans un improbable immeuble en construction, jusqu'à ses gadgets de secondes zones fort peu réalistes.

« De toute façon, dissimuler qu'il est agent secret, alors qu'il s'absente toutes les trois minutes pour sauver le monde… Franchement c'est pas crédible.

— Yumi' tu es bien méchante. Après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute si les méchants sont idiots.

— Mouais. Enfin ils pourraient quand même élaborer des plans qui tiennent la route, pour ne pas se faire avoir par un boy-scout binoclard armé d'un canif. »

Leur rire ne fit que grandir, devenant incontrôlable. Au point que même les regards furieux des premiers rangs ne faisaient que renforcer leur hilarité.

Vint l'arc final, avec la capture, assortie d'une séance de torture, du héros au beau torse par les terroristes. Yumi sentit Aelita se raidir dans son fauteuil à mesure que la tension montait. Une avalanche de pop-corn se fit entendre lorsque dans un geste nerveux elle fit tomber les friandises. Voyant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, Yumi cessa de se carrer dans son fauteuil comme dans une armure. Elle se pencha sur le côté. Elle survola la main agitée de son amie, laissant la chaleur d'une présence bâtir un nouveau chemin en elle. Elle perçut la tension se déplacer' se modifier au-dessus de l'accoudoir. Comme dans un jeu complexe de poids, une danse s'engagea entre chaleur et besoin, volonté et survie, maîtrise et confiance. Mouvements des corps à la recherche d'un confort, vacillement des esprits en quête. Mains en recherche.

La main de Yumi se posa. Enveloppant la menotte d'Aelita, la clouant sur le velours rouge. Tâche blanche au milieu d'un océan carmin et noir. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le pétillement des yeux rompit la conversation :

« Non mais, tu as vu comment il fait sa roulade.

— Si les autres ne tiraient pas comme des manches… Ils sont pires que les stormtroopers, rajouta Aelita.

— Zéro tactique. Et que je fonce dans le tas comme idiot.

— Aucune originalité. Il a fait la même trois scènes plutôt ; l'ennemi devrait avoir pigé le truc s'il était un tant soit peu malin.

— Heureusement que c'est pour deux faux. Manquerait plus qu'y en aient qui se battent comme ça… »

Sourires qui se croisent, formidable rire.

« Mesdemoiselles, chuchota un homme qui venait de tapoter sur l'épaule de Yumi, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir partir. Vous dérangez les clients. »

Gloussant sans discontinuer, elles adressèrent un regard noir au pauvre vendeur qui faillit s'oublier de terreur, et sortirent dans une toute relative discrétion. Une fois dehors, elles purent laisser libre cours au trop-plein d'émotions qui s'étaient accumulées durant la séance. Elles s'en furent bras dessus bras dessous dans un café situé tout près pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie torrentielle. S'asseyant à une table située près de la vitrine elles commandèrent, sans cesser de décortiquer le film et leur fous rire. Ce fut avec un grand sourire que le serveur vint leur apporter leurs commandes et la note.

La discussion glissa, les voix s'échauffèrent, les membres se délièrent, les langues s'assoupirent. Les yeux se perdirent et à la passion succéda le contentement serein. La pluie se calma. La vie se rappela. Les dessins du rêve s'étaient effacés sous la pluie. Il fallut sortir du monde enchanté.

* * *

Prince, gardez-vous de demander, cette semaine

Ou cette année, où elles sont,

De crainte qu'on ne vous rappelle ce refrain :

Mais où sont les neiges d'antan ?

François Villon, _Ballade des dames du temps jadis._

« Fléche la…»

Ainsi périt, une fois de plus, Odd Della Robbia dit le magnifique. La situation était critique. Enfin, elle ne l'était qu'une fois de plus. Le passé n'avait pas été tendre avec les lyokôguerriers depuis qu'ils avaient fait du supercalculateur leur privilège et leur fardeau.

« Bah, pensa Yumi, ce n'est jamais qu'une désintégration. Je vais le retrouver avec une vanne pourrie sur les lèvres dès que nous en aurons fini ici. »

Avec les deux garçons tombés au champ d'honneur, l'éventail des possibles se réduisait, et les chances d'une échappatoire positif en faisaient tout autant. Pourtant, cette attaque n'avait rien d'inhabituelle. Un assaut terrestre et une théorie assez classique de monstre pour protéger la tour, si ce n'était ce stratagème des plus inattendus.

Yumi avait été en cours lorsque dans sa trousse, l'écran de son téléphone s'était mis à rougir. Un signal immanquable, qui avait refroidi son esprit et fait bouillir ses veines. Il eut fallu sortir d'ici. Rester sur place était trop dangereux. Elle avait jeté un regard sur sa montre. Il était alors midi passé de cinq minutes. Le cours ne se serait donc terminé que dans dix minutes. Il lui eut été impossible d'attendre aussi longtemps, alors qu'elle eût ignoré la nature exacte de l'attaque. Mais il avait été impossible de sortir de cours à cette heure. En effet elle était devenue suspecte aux yeux du corps professoral. À force de s'éclipser de cours, ou d'arriver en retard, elle avait largement épuisé toute la bienveillance de ses professeurs, ainsi que son stock d'excuses, qu'elles eussent été intelligentes ou stupides. Quand elle avait eu ainsi analysé la situation, son cerveau s'était mis à chercher une solution. Survolant du regard sa classe, elle avait constaté que Caroline avait paru bien plus occupé à pianoter avec ardeur sur son téléphone qu'à écouter le cours de français. Il eut été probable qu'elle avait colporté l'un des innombrables ragots qu'elle avait eu réussi ou à surprendre ou à créer. Caroline avait passablement agacé Yumi ces dernières semaines. Elle avait en effet cherché à tout savoir de la relation entre le plus beau garçon de l'établissement, le si mignon Ulrich Stern, et sa belle de glace. Depuis que Milly et Tamiya avait eu publié une série d'article sur la relation supposée entre le footballeur et la jeune fille, toute la classe avait brûlé d'avoir des détails.

Yumi avait songé à se servir de ses maigres talents de comédienne pour simuler un malaise qui lui eût ouvert les portes de la lutte. Mais à une heure pareil c'eut été un gambit risqué, puisque le professeur eût pu soupçonner une envie de couper court à l'égalitarisme régnant entre les élèves pour l'accès à la cantine. Elle n'eût pas eu été la première à désirer sortir en avance dans le vain espoir de trahir les idéaux de l'Éducation, de passer avant Odd. Une idée avait fulguré à travers son esprit. Saisissant un papier, elle y avait inscrit quelques lignes et l'avait fait passer à Caroline.

Moins d'une minutes après, mademoiselle Savorani avait levé la main et demandé la permission de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Au vu de la pâleur soudaine de son élève, et de la fièvre dans ses yeux, cette autorisation lui avait été accordée. Yumi s'était aussitôt levée pour escorter sa camarade. Un regard de ténèbres hantées avait fait comprendre à l'enseignant que ce n'eut pas été là une décision à discuter.

La porte s'était refermée sur elles, et Yumi s'était mise en branle, tandis que Caroline avait eu peine à suivre ses grandes enjambées.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Tu es en couple avec Ulrich ! Comme c'est mignon. Et vous vous aimez tellement que vous ne pouvez attendre encore dix minutes avant de vous revoir. Comme je t'envie. Et tu as d'autres détails à me donner ? »

Yumi, pour qui ce babillage n'avait été qu'un inopportun bruit de fond avait continuellement jeté autour d'elle des regards méfiants. Quelle avait été l'attaque ? Elle avait eu envoyé un appel à Jérémie pour signaler sa sortie de cours et avait attendu le rapport de son ami sur la situation.

« Et tu pourrais répon… Ah. Il est pas passé loin celui-là !

— Le tonnerre ? Tu as peur ?

— Le répète pas hein, mais j'ai peur de l'orage. Et là le ciel s'est couvert vachement vite. »

Songeuse, Yumi s'était tournée vers la fenêtre. La salle de classe était sise au deuxième étage du bâtiment des sciences. Elle avait manqué de vigilance. Le ciel, pourtant si clair le matin-même, avait pris d'un noir teinté d'onyx. L'air s'était asséché. Il s'était fait pesant, et une marche d'à peine trente mètres les avait fait abondamment transpirer. Puis l'urgence du moment s'était rappelé à elle. Elle avait pressé le pas, dévalant quatre à quatre les escaliers. Arrivée en bas, elle s'était dirigée vers le réduit situé sous l'escalier. Caroline l'avait suivie à toute vitesse, de peur de perdre son précieux potin. Yumi avait freiné brusquement et s'était ainsi retrouvée derrière son amie. Elle avait pris position, levé le bras et abattu le tranchant de sa main en un redoutable atemi. Et dire qu'il avait eu un temps où les arts martiaux lui avaient semblé de peu d'intérêts. De douleur Caroline était tombée à genoux, à moitié étourdie par le choc. La guerrière s'était glissé derrière elle et avait pesé de tout son poids pour qu'elle ne pût se relever. Elle avait serré les mains autour de sa gorge et étranglé son amie afin qu'elle se tînt tranquille.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te traîner avec moi. Reste là à l'abri et soit sage. »

Une fois que sa camarade avait eu cessé de bouger, Yumi s'était relevée, puis était partie. Cette fois-ci un retour dans le temps serait nécessaire. Elle s'était apprêtée à sortir lorsque avait frappé la foudre. À peine la blancheur s'était-elle inscrite dans sa rétine que trois cratères fumants étaient apparus sur le parvis.

« Manipuler la foudre ! Tu nous l'avais jamais faite celle-là Xana. Si je sors il me foudroie. Si je reste les professeurs vont nous bloquer dans les salles de classe et nous condamner à griller. Comment faire ? »

L'idée lui était venue toute seule. Le bâtiment des sciences était une caverne d'Ali Baba. Elle s'était rappelée de l'existence de paratonnerre et de barres métalliques stockés dans la remise des professeurs, ainsi que de gants en caoutchouc. Cela avait fait belle lurette que la bande avait prise sur elle de se procurer des doubles de toutes les clés de l'établissement. Ils n'avaient jamais été trop prudents au cours de leur longue lutte. Elle avait couru jusqu'à la salle des professeurs, saisi au vol tout ce qui lui semblait utile. Initialement elle avait eu prévu de passer par le parc, mais au vu de la météo il était plus simple de passer par la chaufferie quoique cela eût été plus long et assorti du risque de croiser adultes ou élèves.

Elle avait mis les gants en caoutchouc, levé au-dessus de sa tête la barre de métal et couru dehors. Elle n'était pas sûre de la résistance à la chaleur des gants. Il n'y avait eu qu'une petite dizaine de mètres à parcourir. L'affaire d'une poignée de secondes.

La foudre l'avait atteinte une fois, sur cinq éclairs tombés autour d'elle. Par chance, les portes avaient été laissées ouvertes. Elle avait senti le bâton vibrer entre ses mains, la chaleur se transmettre et la brûler. Et tout son corps avait été secoué, ballotté par la puissance ignée. Elle était rentrée et s'était débarrassée de son fardeau. Ses jambes s'étaient effondrées sous elle, malmenées qu'elles avaient été par le choc et la peur. Yumi s'était morigéné. Il avait fallu repartir de suite, se traîner le cœur battant à tout rompre. Jérémie l'avait appelé pour faire le point sur la nature de l'attaque. Cela avait été inutile, mais elle n'avait pu prendre sur elle de le lui dire. Les autres avaient tout juste atteint l'usine. Une fois rendue à la chaufferie, elle prit une nouvelle barre de fer, en priant pour que Xana ne sût accroître la précision de ses tirs.

Affaiblie comme elle l'avait été, le trajet jusqu'à l'usine avait été long. Elle était arrivée à la sortie des égouts, quand Jérémie l'avait appelé. En effet, Xana avait cherché à transformer le pont en cage de faraday inversé après leur passage. Visiblement Yumi était sa cible primaire. Aussi, alors qu'Aelita s'était chargée des virtualisation, Jérémie avait été récupéré deux combinaisons anti-radiations abandonnées par Hopper. Il avait traversé le pont, et donné à Yumi une combinaison. Ainsi ils avaient pu traverser sans se faire de souci. Il l'avait informé que le laboratoire avait été solidement protégé contre toute sorte de nuisances extérieures. D'après les dires du jeune savant, même une tête nucléaire n'eût su endommager l'œuvre du maître déchu de Lyokô, en revanche les innocents n'avaient pas semblable protection. Ils n'avaient que les Lyokôguerriers.

Yumi avait été matérialisée juste à côté de ses camarades, dans le territoire des forêts. Ils avaient progressé en formation. Ulrich en pointe, Aelita au centre et le félin et la courtisane sur les côtés. Ils étaient parvenus à un large plateau lorsque la tour avait été repéré. Ce plateau avait ceci de rare qu'il était transpercé par certains des arbres, ce qui lui avait donné l'apparence d'une sorte de sous-bois clairsemé. Les guerriers étaient venus du sud, Les monstres étaient arrivés par l'est. Xana avait clairement misé sur le nombre, étant donné qu'il y avait eu deux escadrilles de kankrelats, une équipe de bloks, une patrouille de frelions et un duo de mégatanks, dont un à l'horizontal. Pareil déploiement n'avait rien eu de surprenant.

Un tir nourri avait accueilli la bande. Le temps de se débarrasser des insectes volants et d'une partie des poux, tous avaient perdu leur véhicules et des points de vie. Les mégatanks n'étaient pas encore entrés en jeux. Les bloks s'étaient dispersés loin du moyeu de la plateforme. Les guerriers s'étaient regroupés et cachés derrière un bosquet d'arbres entouré de rochers, pour reprendre leurs esprits et concevoir une stratégie. Odd avait jugé que la meilleure tactique n'avait pu être que l'attaque. Le samouraï leur avait signalé que Xana voulait les contourner à l'aide des bloks, puis les clouer sur place. Il n'y eût eu plus alors pour lui qu'à user de son artillerie pour les réduire en fragments de données. Il avait donc fallu sortir et attaquer. Cela avait été une jolie charge. Ulrich avait jailli vers le front de kankrelats. Il avait servi d'armure et de bélier au félin. Au même moment, Aelita et Yumi avaient tenté de briser le cercle en détruisant les bloks. Elles avaient réussi à en éliminer un quart.

Odd avait à peine détruit deux des kankrelats qu'Ulrich avait dû s'arrêter. L'artillerie avait décidé de se fendre en deux. Un tir elliptique vertical avait cueilli le guerrier jaune et l'avait immobilisé. Odd s'était amusé à esquiver les tirs de la troupe. Le tir du mégatank avait reflué. Mais son collègue l'avait suivi dans l'action. Profitant de l'absence d'attention, il s'était déployé et son tir avait pris le relais.

Les réflexes et les nerfs d'acier des Lyokôguerriers les avaient sauvés. Mais Xana n'avait pas voulu que les surprises s'arrêtassent là. Il lui était resté, outre les deux mégatanks, trois bloks et trois kankrelat à opposer à des guerriers déjà blessés et fatigués. Profitant de ce que les humains avaient eu à s'accroupir pour éviter le tir d'artillerie, les bloks avaient usés de l'un de leurs mouvements spéciaux. Ils avaient tous en même temps tiré des anneaux de feu, juste au moment où la vague rouge avait reflué. Attentives, Aelita et Yumi s'étaient écarté en roulant sur le côté, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elles n'avaient pas été visées. Même à l'échelle des tirs parfois peu précis de sbires de Xana, cette salve avait été hors-norme. Du moins l'avaient-elles pensés avant d'entendre un craquement strident.

« Odd ! »

Le cri angoissé d'Aelita avait fendu l'air. En l'entendant, le félin s'était replié sur lui-même, avant que de promener alentour son regard. Il avait vu une masse tomber droit sur lui, et dû sauter sur sa droite pour l'esquiver. Il avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé que les kankrelats profitant de leur vitesse étaient sur lui. Le mégatank placé à la vertical s'était déployé et avait dirigé son tir sur la droite d'Odd qui s'était donc retrouvé comprimé et immobilisé entre deux obstacles. La seule solution qu'il avait eu le temps d'envisager avait été de se débarrasser des kankkrelats pour se ménager une sortie et retrouver un terrain qui eût joué en sa faveur. En cabriolant il avait esquivé les tirs de deux des poux. Il avait verrouillé sa cible, mais le troisième adversaire avait intentionnellement retardé son tir : dans les airs Odd était une cible facile.

« Fléche la…»

Ainsi périt, une fois de plus, Odd Della Robbia dit le magnifique.

Pour Yumi et Aelita la situation était critique. La tactique de Xana les avait toutes deux surprises. En fait, elles n'avaient jamais pensées que l'on pût enflammer les arbres de manière à les faire tomber. Le bosquet au centre de la plate-forme était en feu. Se ressaisissant rapidement, Yumi envoya l'un de ses éventails sur un blok et se rapprocha d'Aelita afin d'être plus en mesure de la protéger.

« Les filles, Xana fait pleuvoir la foudre sur l'usine. Il pourrait bien attendre le labo.

— Jérémie, tu crois qu'on bronze au soleil, là ! Répliqua avec humeur Yumi, alors que l'étau se resserrait autour d'elle. »

Les mégatanks continuaient leur pilonnage qui réduisaient drastiquement la marge de manœuvre des guerrières. Et les bloks continuaient de mettre le feu à la forêt.

« Jérémie, est-ce que le feu fait perdre des points de vie ? demanda Aelita d'une voie étonnamment douce et calme au vu des circonstances.

— Oui. Deux ou trois pour chaque flamme.

— Ça va, ce n'est pas beaucoup, commenta Yumi.

— Il y a des centaines de flammes sir chaque arbre qui vous barre la route.

— j'ai besoin de nouveaux éventails. Le feu m'en a détruit un, l'autre ne va pas vivre longtemps je pense.

— Je commence à te programmer ça.

Acculées, les deux demoiselles en étaient réduites à la défensive. À leur droite, un arbre en feu leur barrait la retraite. Derrière elles il n'y avait que l'océan et quelques pins qui ne resteraient pas vert très longtemps. Les monstres s'étaient disposés en arc de cercle et leur barraient le chemin de la tour.

« Yumi, il faut qu'on vire les kankrelats. Ils nous empêchent de nous occuper des mégatanks.

— Et on fait comment princesse ? »

Puisqu'il était impossible de se relever, elles marchaient en canard, et pivotaient sur leurs jambes pour esquiver à l'économie les tirs adverses. Mais cette technique de combat mettait des œillères à leur champ de vision. Si elles ne passaient très vite à l'attaque, elles allaient mourir—enfin être dévirtualisées. La mort ne viendrait qu'après, lorsque Xana réussirait, d'une manière ou d'une autre à porter la violence dans l'usine.

« Tes éventails peuvent servir de défense, tu l'as déjà fait.

— Dans notre position, je ne suis pas assez rapide.

— Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

— Jérémie, ça vient ?

— De suite, Yumi. »

Deux éventails, aux motifs de roses trémières apparurent dans les mains de leur nouvelle propriétaire. Ce n'était pas les plus belles créations de Jérémie, mais l'heure n'était pas à l'esthétique. Elle ne l'était plus depuis longtemps, sauf dans l'esprit des quelques illuminés qui croyaient en la paix.

Qui croyaient qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

Yumi se rapprocha de son amie, ses éventails en garde.

« droite ?

— D'accord. »

Aelita chargea ses champs de forces. Prudemment elle en garda un pour se défendre. Les boules roses pouvaient faire obstacle aux lasers. Si l'on visait juste. Yumi s'était mise en biais par rapport à l'ange, afin de couvrir tant ses arrières que son côté exposé. Il fallait en finir vite avant que d'autres monstres n'arrivassent. La manière dont les monstres étaient générés restait un mystère pour les guerriers. De mêmes que les limites exact en la matière. Aussi essayaient-ils systématiquement de frapper vite et fort, afin de ne pas courir le risque de voir arriver des renforts. Les quelques fois ou cela s'était produit, ils n'avaient su dire si Xana avaient tenu des troupes en réserve à des fins tactiques, ou s'il avait juste pu créer une nouvelle vague.

« champ de force ! »

Le cri jaillit de la gorge de la frêle adolescente. À peine avait-il commencé à résonner dans l'air qu'un Kankrelat rendait l'âme.

Ne pouvant se reposer sur ce succès, Aelita se concentra sur la création d'un autre projectile dans sa main droite. Audacieuse à la guerre comme en amour, elle lança le projectile qui lui avait servi de réserve, alors que la boule dans sa main droite n'était pas encore formée. Anticipant un tir adverse, elle relâcha son emprise sur le pouvoir qu'elle avait concentré, et fit une roulade sur la droite, vers la mer numérique.

Un autre kankrelat périt par l'épée ; dans sa mort il blessa Yumi.

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul pou, deux mégatanks, et trois bloks. Ces derniers s'étaient regroupés près de la tour, hors de portée des tirs d'artillerie qui les auraient réduits à néant.

Secouée par le tir du mourant, Yumi avait perdu l'équilibre. Elle tomba à plat ventre sur le sol. La chance la servit en ce jour, puisque l'un des mégatanks avait fait le choix de s'incliner de quelques degrés. Ainsi son tir ne fut pas parallèle au sol, mais en angle aigu. Eût-il atteint son but, il aurait forcé Yumi à sauter en l'air pour esquiver et fait d'elle une cible facile. Mais elle avait perdu l'équilibre et s'était retrouvée étendue sur le sol du four qu'était devenu la forêt. Le disque laser était passé juste au-dessus d'elle avant de heurter le sol. Yumi était en délicatesse. Il était difficile de lancer avec force et précision les éventails alors qu'elle était étendue sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait non plus s'en servir comme défense.

Aelita avait roulé jusqu'au bord du plateau, et s'était rétablie. Immédiatement elle rechargea ses armes et chercha une cible adéquate. Un instant lui suffit à envelopper la situation du regard. Les mégatanks avaient une haute cadence de tir mais, lorsqu'ils étaient positionnés à l'horizontale, mettaient du temps à changer de cible. Aussi le danger immédiat était le dernier kankrelat. Par chance un arbre en feu s'abattit entre le dernier des hommes de troupe de Xana et les deux guerrières. Le rubicond de ses flammes empêchait tout passage, et l'épaisse fumée qui se dégageait du bois calciné formait un rideau opaque. Aelita et Yumi se retrouvaient isolée. Derrière elles un océan mortel ; à droite comme à gauche les flammes de l'intelligence ; devant deux implacables gardiens sans âmes.

Ces derniers avaient compris qu'ils devaient changer de tactique. Leur rôle n'était plus d'immobiliser l'ennemi, mais de l'éliminer. Mais leur déploiement actuel ne leur facilitait pas la tâche. La sphère qui avait visé Yumi se replia et entreprit de se remettre d'aplomb, tandis que son collègue continuait à inonder l'enfer de vagues rosâtres.

Aelita comprit ce qui se passait en voyant la sphère se refermer. Elle savait aussi qu'elle tenait là sa meilleure chance. Pendant quelques secondes, un seul des officiers de Xana serait en mesure d'attaquer à distance. Elle se jeta à plat ventre et tendit le bras gauche devant elle. L'énergie commença à s'y accumuler. Le bras droit vînt se nicher en dessous de son homologue pour le soutenir. Ainsi, les puissances manipulées par Aelita ne feraient pas trembler son bras, en particulier au moment de leur libération. Aussi Aelita put viser avec précision. Elle n'aurait qu'une seule chance, aussi devait-elle toucher. Et surtout l'ennemi ne devait pas avoir le temps de se protéger.

Au lieu de laisser la sphère se former dans sa paume grande ouverte, elle replia ses droits ce qui eut pour effet de réduire le volume du champ de force et d'en accroître la densité. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint le niveau d'énergie voulu, elle étendit ses doigts, de manière à créer une sorte de corridor.

Un disque de laser atteignit son apogée à ce moment-ci. Il commença à refluer. C'était le moment de tirer. Le tank ne pouvait se replier avant que toute la vague n'eût refluée. Il fallait donc que le tir d'Aelita arrivât juste après l'absorption complète.

Le tir partit de l'âme, traversa le canon formé par Aelita et fila vers sa cible. Ainsi compressé et concentrait, toute son énergie comprimée et sous pression le champ de force était presque deux fois plus rapide que d'ordinaire. Le recul eût déboîté le bras d'Aelita si pareil chose avait été possible sur lyokô. Au lieu de quoi elle perdit dix points de vie ainsi que l'annonça Jérémy aux deux survivantes.

Un instant Aelita crût avoir donné trop d'impulsion à son tir. Il allait plus vite que le reflux. Mais cette inquiétude fut de courte durée. La sphère rose arriva dans les temps pour envoyer un monstre de plus dans la corbeille.

Entre temps Yumi s'était remise sur ses talons. Elle vit passer le carreau meurtrier de l'ange et comprit qu'il était temps de contre-attaquer. Elle replia ses éventails et bondit sur sa droite. Enchaînant deux flips avant elle vint se placer devant Aelita. Elle avait un compte à régler avec le dernier engin de siège de Xana.

Ce dernier retourna à l'horizontale. Mais plutôt que de faire face à ses ennemies, il se déploya à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, leur offrant son flanc invulnérable. Il commença à tirer sur les trocs rougeoyants. Il créait une barrière qui enfermait Yumi et Aelita. Celle-ci se regroupèrent. Il fallait faire vite et éviter qu'il n'y ait plus de mort.

Yumi se mit en position et regarda le mégatanks agir. Elle laissa passer plusieurs salves, le temps de trouver le bon rythme. Lorsqu'elle pensa l'avoir trouvé, elle envoya le premier, et immédiatement après le second de ses éventails.

« Jérémy, prépare-moi deux autres éventails.

— C'est déjà fait, mais je dois attendre la désintégration des précédents. »

Cela ne fut pas nécessaire. Le premier éventail parcourut une courbe oblique qui se termina dans l'œil de l'ennemi. Dès qu'elles avaient su que ce premier tir serait le bon, les deux femmes s'étaient mises en route à travers un labyrinthe de feu et de braise. Trop occupées à éliminer le centre adverse, elles n'avaient pas vu que les bloks avaient continué leur travail de dévastation, qui avait d'ailleurs coûté la vie à l'un d'eux, les réduisant à un duo de survivants.

Heureusement Jérémie pouvait les guider au travers de ce nouveau relief, même si les flammes lui restaient invisibles. En arrivant au centre du plateau, les lyokôguerrières virent que les arbres saignaient de la braise. Semblable au sang d'une plaie, des gemmes rouges et blanche de chaleur s'écoulaient le long de leur flanc, mais sans que le bois ne disparût ou ne s'amincît. Des rigoles s'écoulaient des arbres ardents. Ces ruisselets s'étendaient et recouvraient le sol d'une couche épaisse de chaleur, le rendant impraticable. Aux endroits ou bois, braises et flammes s'étaient accumulé en grande quantité, le tissu du sol avait commencé à se déformer. Il se distendait, révélant la mer numérique en dessous.

Isolées et à pied, Yumi et Aelita entreprirent de chercher un passage relativement sauf. Cheminant de profil ou sur la pointe des pieds, elles se tracèrent un chemin au sein du dédale de feu. Chemin faisant, elles se demandaient si cela ne signait pas la fin du territoire de la forêt. En effet elles ne voyaient aucun moyen de combattre les flammes. Et si celles-ci venaient à se propager hors de ce plateau, l'incendie pourrait bien prendre une allure cataclysmique. Elles arrivèrent en vue de la tour et de ses deux gardiens. Une clairière dégagée de toute flamme entourait l'édifice accolé au bord de la falaise. Une tranchée de feu bloquait le passage.

« Bon. Et comment on fait maintenant ? On a plus assez de points de vie pour courir à travers ça !

— Vous pouvez sauter peut-être ?

— Trop loin. Et mon pouvoir de télékinésie ne peut pas marcher si je ne vois pas ce que je fais.

— Euh… Tu fermes les yeux pourtant ?

— Pas tout le temps. Et je vois dans ma tête ce que je fais.

— Les filles on a pas…

— Le temps ! On sait », répondirent-elles en chœur.

Aelita se mis à genoux et commença à se concentrer.

« Je peux créer une arche de pierre pour qu'on traverse. ».

Des lignes blanches apparurent. Elles se complexifièrent et se densifièrent à vu d'œil. Puis la couleur fut. Un pont s'élevait au-dessus de la fosse infernale. Yumi précéda Aelita sur ce pont neuf. Mais à peine eut-elle achevé son ascension :

« Il en manque la moitié !

— Je ne peux pas faire mieux dans mon état ! On peut sauter ?

— Non, trop long. Et il y a les bloks. Ils tirent déjà sur l'arche.

— Yumi, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Va-t'en ! S'écria Jérémy.

— Non. Aelita, viens ! Fais-moi confiance ! »

Aelita n'hésita pas. Elle grimpa. Arrivée en haut, Yumi lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever après l'abrupte ascension. L'ange sentit Yumi qui la tirait, puis la faisait tournoyer avant de la lâcher.

Elle tournoya dans les airs, avant de retomber durement sur le sol, sous les yeux inexpressifs, mais sans doute étonnés de l'ennemi. Derrière elle, Yumi sombra avec l'arche. Les flammes l'engloutirent dans le monde réel.

Aelita savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Courir.

Elle passa en trombe devant les statues adverses, et rentra dans la tour.

Un jour en plus.

Compter morts et trahisons.

Un répit pour panser les plaies du corps.

Le temps de se préparer pour le prochain assaut.

Plus de puissance pour Xana.

* * *

Knowledge is poison. Wisdom is depthless

« La connaissance est un poison. La sagesse est sans profondeur »

Steven Erikson, _Dust of dreams_

Traduction de Silius Italicus.

« Bonne soirée Yumi !

— Vous aussi ! »

Yumi s'engagea sur le chemin du retour. Enfin, elle avait tellement peu de souvenir de son foyer ces dernières semaines, qu'elle hésitait à y penser comme sa maison, son chez-soi. Et pourtant, insensiblement ses pas la ramenaient là-bas. Elle quittait la sécurité de la rue pour l'angoisse. En effet, être avec sa famille s'était les mettre en danger ; les abandonner, se renier. Et puis, il fallait donner le change. À quoi avaient servi tout leurs efforts, sinon à redonner à Aelita une vie normale ? Mais à quoi bon un tel sacrifice ? Pourquoi ne pas écouter la raison ? Une autre raison.

Le chemin défilait, des souvenirs affluaient. Des erreurs étaient corrigées. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle changea trois fois de côté de la rue, afin de pouvoir percer les ténèbres à chaque croisement, afin d'éviter le moindre attroupement qui aurait pu semer la confusion. Elle arriva chez elle. Regardant à droite et à gauche, elle s'engouffra dans le jardin, puis sonna afin qu'on lui ouvrît. Sa mère, portant un tablier maculé de farine, lui ouvrit et lui souhaitant comme de juste la bienvenue. Il est des traditions résistantes. Yumi entra, se déchaussa, et monta dans sa chambre. Elle avait à faire.

Ses devoirs et ses révisions furent vite achevés. Il y a deux faces à chaque pièce. Le fou est un élu des dieux, et chaque fardeau a ses bénédictions. Quoique le corps professoral ne s'en fût rendu compte, Yumi et ses amis n'avaient jamais été aussi attentifs. Toujours vigilants, une part de cette tension était accordée à l'exercice scolaire, cours comme devoir. Hélas, cela restait très insuffisant pour faire face aux examens. Aussi ne pouvaient-ils faire mieux que maintenir le cap entre roulis et vents.

Il restait un peu de temps avant que d'aller dîner. Yumi régla son réveil et commença à dormir, de façon à soulager son esprit éprouvé par les retours dans le temps et la lutte.

« Yumi ! À table ».

La voix sèche et ferme de sa mère avait retenti, la tirant en un sursaut de son futon. Accroupie et prête à bondir, elle scruta la pièce, avant d'en venir à son réveil. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Mortifiée de cet échec, elle se composa un visage et descendit retrouver sa famille.

C'était un repas comme Yumi avait appris à les apprécier. Le silence semblait parti pour régner de bout en bout. Son père était visiblement fatigué, sa mère guère bavarde et son frère intimidé, quoiqu'il s'agitât beaucoup sur sa chaise. Le silence est d'or. Et Yumi aimait à ce qu'il en allât ainsi. Elle pouvait alors se concentrer et préparer la prochaine crise. L'écran de son téléphone allait bientôt devenir rouge. Il ne tardait jamais.

« Au fait Yumi, il est comment Horribilator 4 ? ».

La glace se rompit ; Irokih n'avait pas tenu.

Le pôle changea de cap, l'attention se déplaça. Yumi maudit son frére qui la mettait au centre du jeu.

« Comment je le saurais ?

— Ben c'est pas ça que tu es allée voir mercredi ? »

Autant pour sa maigre tentative d'esquive. Et dire qu'il avait dépassé l'âge ou elle pouvait l'interrompre d'un discret coup de pied dans le tibia.

« Non, pas du tout, marmonna Yumi, qui sentait les rouages se décentrer derrière la prunelle de ses parents.

— Je croyais que tu allais réviser chez une amie ? Anaïs ? Commença monsieur Ishiyama.

— Mais ? T'es allée au cinéma mercredi ? Johny m'a dit qu'il t'y avait vu.

— Yumi ? Tu n'a rien à nous dire ? »

Elle aurait eu beaucoup de choses à dire. Notamment une douzaine de malédictions en six langues différentes, maudissant son frére et sa descendance pour quinze génération. Ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de prières dans le vain espoir d'échapper aux grondements de l'orage. Il lui fallait un mensonge, petit et fiable, qui réduirait la faute. Le bonheur aussi a ses revers, pensa-t-elle. Peut-être devait-elle se faire moine taoïste, « c'est par le non-faire qu'on gagne l'univers ».

— Si. J'ai révisé avec Anaïs jusqu'à quatre heures et demi, puis nous sommes allées au cinéma.

— Sans nous prévenir ?

— Mais Johny t'a vu avec Aelita…

— Yumi ! »

Faire face et parer avec les éventails ? Un double tir croisé ? Retraite ? Quelle est la meilleure tactique ? Yumi déploya dans son esprit les différentes voies qui s'offraient à elle pour tourner les choses à son avantage. Elle n'en vit aucune qui soit viable et éthique. Mieux valait se montrer repentante, roseau et non chêne.

« Anaïs et moi avions croisé Aelita et nous l'avons invité à venir.

— Tu ne nous avais pas prévenu. Ta mère avait été claire pourtant le mois dernier. Tu nous préviens avant.

— Ça s'est passé vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je suis rentrée juste après. Il ne s'est rien passé.

— Tu nous a menti. Et à voir ta tête, tu le savais.

— Nous t'avions fait confiance, renchérit sa mère. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma petite. Entre ça, tes notes et tes sorties nocturnes…

— Mais…

— Pas de « Mais » qui tienne répliqua Takeho. Tu nous mens et nous cache des choses depuis des mois. Nous t'avions donné une chance de t'expliquer. »

Irokih se terrait dans un coin. Recroquevillé sur sa chaise il se mortifiait. Il ne pensait pas que les soucis couvaient à ce point. Aussi regardait-il avec grande attention son assiette vide. Il est des moments où il est préférable de disparaître, ou à défaut de se faire oublier. D'autant que lui non plus n'était pas forcément tout blanc vis-à-vis des règles familiales.

Yumi bouillonnait. Toute vanité bue ou presque, elle se tenait au bord du précipice de la déraison colérique. Il eut été bon et doux de s'abandonner au feu et de lâcher les bondes. Elle faisait barrage depuis si longtemps. Mais mois et années de disciplines eurent tôt fait de reprendre le contrôle. Le masque tiendrait. Le temps sembla se ralentir. Elle se mit à analyser avec précautions les options qui se déployaient devant elle comme autant de chemin. Elle vit alors ce qu'elle avait retenu en elle si longtemps. En elle voie et cœur s'était depuis longtemps séparés. Seul l'échec rayonnait au bout de sa vie. Se renier ou renier ses actes est-ce un choix ? Du secret ne peut naître la gloire ; de l'au-delà ne provenait nulle lumière, juste l'ombre et la contradiction. Les chemins s'étendaient devant elle : se lever et partir, faire acte de contrition, rivaliser de vanité, se courber avec mépris, endurer par devoir, libérer l'ardeur noir… Mais aucun ne la réconciliait. Saisie de vertige, elle se vit seule au milieu du carrefour. Partagée entre la vérité et la droiture, guerrière et apprentie, amie aimante et parente affectueuse. Le rêve était devenu sa réalité, et le réel lui était étranger. Ce secret était dur à porter. Pouvait-elle dire encore qu'elle répugnait à se dissimuler, à cacher des choses, à mentir à ses parents ? Mais elle ne pouvait secouer le joug. Seul le groupe le pouvait, et cela n'irait pas sans risques. Ils ne le feraient jamais. Aucun bien ne pouvait ressortir de la vérité. Il y aurait eu trop à sacrifier et trop peu à récolter. Elle ne voulait pas disparaître. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait ne pas sombrer, cernée de toute part. Entre toutes les poussées, les obligations, elle ne discernait plus d'aspiration. Aucun écho ne se faisait entendre, rien ne l'appelait. Derrière elle gisaient les cendres de l'ardente jeunesse, des rêves consumés par le combat. Devant elle n'était qu'un désert sans horizons ni promesses, étriqué au sein des ténèbres. Le bien la cernait avec ses impératifs et sa justice baignant dans le sang et la sueur. Ni salut, ni vie, ni chemin. Pour survivre elle devait persévérer, tailler et couper à travers les ronces. Créer son oasis, semer le grain, mentir.

Une solution commença à s'esquisser. Ses parents ne voyaient qu'une facette. Toute pièce a deux faces, mais seule la pièce le sait. Elle n'était pas une femme, mais une enfant à leurs yeux. Ils ne savaient pas. L'ignorance pouvait la sauver. Rien de plus normal qu'une adolescente qui se sépare de ses parents. Un jeu de miroir entre vrai et perçu comme réel.

« Mais j'en ai marre. Vous ne savez rien de moi !

— Yumi ! Comment…»

Elle n'allait certes pas s'arrêter là.

« C'est ma vie ! Pas la vôtre ! Je suis grande. Je sais ce que je fais.

— Pas tant que tu vivras sous mon toit. Je ne vais pas te laisser redoubler ou pire pour des stupidités. Ta mère…

— J'en ai ma claque. Vous allez continuer longtemps à me fliquer ?

— Ça suffit Yumi. Monte dans ta chambre ! Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son fils ainé. Non tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux, reprit-il à l'intention de sa fille. Je pensais t'avoir mieux éduquée que cela.

— Nous nous inquiétons pour toi, ma chérie. Tu nous fais peur.

— Eh bien tu pensais mal. Je ne me mets pas en danger. Mes résultats sont bons. Laissez-moi vivre…

— Ta vie ? Alors que tu disparais on ne sait où ? Que tes notes s'effondrent ? Tes absences se multiplient. Tu mens et nous cache des choses. Nous le savons. Et nous savons ce que nous devons faire. Dorénavant et jusqu'à nouvel ordre tu ne sors plus de la maison, sauf pour aller en cours. Je t'y emmènerais le matin, ta mère te raccompagnera le soir. Dès demain je contacte Monsieur Delmas afin d'avoir ton emploi du temps exact. En attendant, file dans ta chambre. Je verrouillerais la fenêtre demain. Ah ! Ton portable. Tu n'en auras plus besoin. »

Au vu de la lueur décidée qui animait ses yeux, Yumi su qu'elle avait joué et perdu. Il eut été préférable qu'elle eût menti plutôt que de s'en tenir, pour leur bien, à la vérité. Maintenant il était trop tard. Peut-être était-ce même le cas depuis ce jour fatidique où elle avait rencontré Ulrich. La situation était devenue critique. Avec pareille consignes il ne lui serait plus possible d'aider ses amis. Sa bouche se dessécha et un goût de cendre l'envahit. En son for intérieur un paysage lunaire avait remplacé le désert. Et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le traverser, sauf à pouvoir tout effacer, tout recommencer.

De la vérité n'avait pas découlé le bien, ni de la bonne volonté le réconfort ou l'échappatoire. Au joug rose s'ajoutait le remord. Elle était enfermée dans une bulle de cristal, sa propre œuvre. Verrait-elle l'ennemi s'emparer de tout sans pouvoir réagir ? Ou devait-elle s'abandonner à lui et brûler dans le combat ?

Parler vrai mènerait à la trahison ?

Elle concéda son téléphone.

Les pensées tournaient et s'entrechoquaient alors qu'elle sortait de la blancheur éclatante de la cuisine pour se réfugier contrainte et volontaire dans les ombres miroitantes de l'escalier. L'ascension fut courte ; la plongée en elle-même longue. Du haut de son paysage intérieur elle se vit gravir les marches, treize marches, et pénétrer sur l'arène de l'échafaud. Une paillasse l'attendait, confortable avec son drap blanc et sa couverture aux motifs mordorés de fleurs fanées. Elle s'allongea et souhaita que l'obscurité l'emportât loin de son gisant.

Le soleil inondait de tout son éclat la ville dont la blancheur réverbérait les dons de l'invincible. Nul n'échappait ce jour à ces éclats qui éparpillaient les ombres et enchantaient les enfants. Sachant ne pas gâcher de tels instants, Jim se tenait depuis le levé d'Aurore aux portes de son poste, comme pour rappeler aux élèves que le monde n'était pas fait d'une seule pièce. L'heure venue, les élèves arrivaient. Un courant les portait vers la cour et le professeur de sport semblait sur le point d'être renversé, aspiré par la houle. Il répondait aux salutations et signes de main, s'enquérait de tout un chacun avec la bonhomie de l'homme d'expérience. Sa vie avait été longue, sa carrière complexe. Ces enfants en bénéficiaient.

Il vit une Toyota bleue, quelque peu démodée par ailleurs, prendre place dans la file qui se formait devant l'entrée de l'établissement. Nombreux étaient les parents qui déposaient leurs élèves le matin avant de partir travailler. Cependant c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette voiture. Pourtant, il connaissait tous les élèves, parents et véhicules qui passaient le matin. En ces temps troublés, mieux valait se méfier. Il émanait une impression désagréable de ce morceau de ciel roulant.

L'explication fut très vite aussi limpide que le ciel. Il reconnut Yumi Ishiyama et son père qu'il avait déjà croisé. En particulier une fois, autour de quelques verres. Il fut rassuré. Il vit le front dégagé de la demoiselle, son regard droit. Attentif et noir, comme ses pupilles. La raideur de son cou. Il la vit descendre. Ses gestes étaient fermes et maîtrisés. Son corps avait adopté une posture de combat. Il s'en inquiéta. Son sentiment d'anxiété devenait plus clair. Ce qu'il voyait allait au-delà de la simple dispute avec une adolescente en devenir. Il en avait assez vu dans sa vie pour le comprendre. Ishiyama faisait partie des élèves qu'il tenait particulièrement à l'œil. Ils étaient tous sympathique dans cette petite bande, mais leur groupe était trop étroit.

Il épongea son front à l'aide d'un mouchoir en tissu, dernier vestige intact de l'héritage paternel. Il avait toujours transpiré facilement. Voir la jeune Yumi habillée tout de noir et en col roulé n'arrangeait rien ni pour son corps ni pour son esprit. Il se rappela de passer à l'infirmerie pour les avertir du risque d'insolation.

« Ishiyama ! Il vous reste du temps avant le début des cours. Allez donc retrouver Stern et les autres. »

Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard. Mais la hâte qu'elle eût à se séparer de son père ne laissait guère de doute sur la nature de leur discussion jusqu'alors.

Yumi se dirigea vers la machine à café. Elle fendit la foule d'un seul trait. Ses accès de fureur froide étaient bien connus et rares étaient celles qui osaient la braver quand son regard prenait la couleur de sa tenue. Elle avait enduré les laïus paternels et maternels depuis le réveil, sans pouvoir échapper à l'image qu'ils lui renvoyaient d'elle. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort, contrairement à Aelita. Mais sur Lyokô il n'y avait qu'ennui et mort, pas de reproches et d'obligations.

Odd et Jérémie étaient déjà là en train de faire semblant d'apprécier le liquide brûlant. Ils la virent arriver et surent qu'il y avait un problème. Elle s'approcha de la machine, composa, paya et leur expliqua la situation alors qu'elle se penchait en quête de son gobelet.

Même cela ne put doucher l'enthousiasme solaire d'Odd. Jérémie en revanche se renfrogna. Sans elle la situation deviendrait invivable lui disait-il. Il alla même jusqu'à suggérer un retour vers le passé, une infraction aux règles. Odd assurait pour sa part qu'ils feraient avec, qu'elle faisait partie de la bande et qu'on trouverait un moyen de la faire revenir sur Lyokô.

Comme s'ils en avaient le pouvoir ou les moyens.

Sur ces entrefaites arrivèrent Ulrich et Aelita qu'il fallut informer. S'ils furent étonnés ou inquiet, ils ne le laissèrent pas paraître. Ulrich voulut la rassurer. Cela passerait. Tout les parents essayaient de mettre des tours de vis de temps à autres. Ils abandonnaient tous car cela demandait trop de temps et d'énergie. C'était trop exigeant. Et inutile.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, on saura te sauver. On trouvera un moyen pour que tu nous rejoignes. Ce sera juste plus compliqué qu'avant.

— Ah oui ? Je ne peux plus sortir par la fenêtre et l'escalier grince trop.

— D'accord. Mais on trouvera. Il n'y a pas que la nuit.

— Ils sont à deux doigts de m'expédier chez mes grands-parents. Et là se serait la fin des haricots. Pour de bon.

— Ça passera renchérit Odd. Tout reviendra vite à la normale.

— C'est cela, oui, marmonna Yumi sarcastique.

— Ben oui. Tu t'es toujours réconcilié avec eux. Et au pire on a notre baguette magique.

— Toujours ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Je leur mens depuis longtemps ; ils ont peur. Et il ont raison. Vos parents sont tous loin, sans danger. Les miens ont déjà failli y passer à plusieurs reprises… »

De rage, Yumi broya le gobelet en carton. Le café gicla. Elle hurla sous la douleur de la brûlure. Le liquide noir avait jailli de toute part, maculant son pull et recouvrant sa main droite. Sa tirade s'était terminée dans la peine.

Plus rapide que les autres, Aelita sortit un mouchoir pour essuyer la main de Yumi.

« Il faut peut-être aller à l'infirmerie. Je t'accompagne. »

sous ses dehors amicaux, le ton de son amie avait tout de la fermeté maternelle. Aelita lui saisit les bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, loin des assurances vaseuses et des vivants rappels de son échec.

À leur arrivée, Yolande arqua un sourcil avant de sortir deux pains de glace de son frigidaire. Elle les noua autour de la main de Yumi.

« Tiens. Garde ça pendant une bonne demi-heure. Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu as pu te faire ça avant le début des cours et alors que tu es externe. Je vais te faire un mot pour t'excuser. Tu manqueras ta première heure de cours. »

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent s'asseoir, l'une sur un lit au fond de l'infirmerie, l'autre sur une chaise adjacente.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave. Et puis s'il attaque on aura l'occasion de tout recommencer.

— Non. Rappelle-toi. On a toujours dit qu'on ne s'en servirait pas ainsi. J'ai été idiote ajouta-t-elle sur un ton moins véhément. J'ai mal calculé.

— Ç'aurait peut-être rien changé. Ils t'aiment. Et comprennent bien plus qu'on ne le croyait.

— On fait quoi alors ? Hein ! On abandonne ? Je quitte la bande ? »

À nouveau la colère la prenait.

« Ça va passer tu le sais. Et nous, nous sommes là pour toi. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

— On était mieux au cinéma, dit Yumi, un faible sourire relevant le coin de ses lèvres.

— C'était drôle.

Aelita s'était faite plus joviale. Toutes deux se turent et sombrèrent dans leurs pensées. Vers un passé plus simple et plus heureux.

« On devrait sortir plus souvent.

— Tu parles. Mes cheveux attirent trop l'attention, répliqua Aelita en riant.

— Laisse. Ce sont tous des idiots. Des ploucs qui ne sont jamais sortis de leur monde.

— C'est amusant.

— Agaçant et lourd, oui. Regarde-moi, entre William et Ulrich. Tout deux abrutis d'amour et d'envie de se la péter. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Un rire franc et libre, un rire de retrouvailles et de réconciliations. Tout était bien. La brise chantait dans les feuilles. La fraîcheur de l'air rosissait les pommettes alors que les oreilles se tendaient pour entendre le chant des oiseaux. Ce calme presque champêtre inondait les cœurs d'une complicité harmonieuse et paisible.

La journée fila jusqu'à la récréation de l'après-midi. Du fait de l'excellence de la secrétaire générale de l'établissement. Il était rare que des classes aient plus de deux heures de cours l'après-midi. Aussi la cour était-elle vide lorsque sonnait la pause. Yumi avait recommencé, non sans raisons, à broyer du noir. La journée s'était éternisée, et pourtant rien ne l'attendait au bout. Quel réconfort aurait pu exister pour elle ? Elle avait cependant pu se consacrer intégralement à ses cours, ce qui était devenu rare. Elle alla rejoindre la bande.

« Odd ?

— Retenu pour une discussion avec Madame Hertz » l'informa Jérémie.

Un ange passa. Le silence se prolongea. Nul n'avait rien à dire, et l'humeur n'incitait pas au badinage.

« Yumi ? Je peux te parler une minute ? »

Égal à lui-même William savait mettre à profit les moments de calme de la bande, sans pour autant comprendre que ce n'étaient pas de bonnes occasions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a William ?

— Heu ? Seul à seul ? En tête-à-tête ? »

Yumi marmonna une approbation et s'écarta un peu. William jeta un coup d'œil en coin, mais estima avec sagesse que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour demander plus que ce qu'elle avait concédé.

« Tu te souviens de ma proposition ? Le cinéma ? »

Il semblait chercher ses mots avec soins.

« je t'ai déjà dit…

— En fait, je comptais te faire ma proposition à ce moment, dit-il en mâchant ses mots par précipitation.

— Pardon ? »

Elle était perdue. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Yumi, est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? »

Même au vu de la chaleur ambiante, le rougissement écarlate du grand brun ne pouvait traduire autre chose que de l'embarras.

« Ça ne va pas la tête ! »

Le hurlement outragé d'Ulrich recouvrit les mots désordonnés de William et Yumi.

« Tu pourrais pas lui lâcher la grappe là ? Espèce de pervers ! Tu la suis. Tu la harcèles ! Et tu voudrais sortir avec elle ?

— Ulrich ça ne te regarde pas. C'est à elle…

— Et puis quoi encore ! Jamais elle ne sortira avec un nul comme toi. Il lui faut quelqu'un…

— Quelqu'un comme toi ? »

William commençait à perdre son calme. Son audace l'avait déjà fortement affecté, l'assaut inique de son camarade menaçait de faire déborder le vase. Jérémie, pris de court, réfléchissait à une manière de calmer le jeu. Mais les mots allaient trop vite et trop loin, même pour son intellect supérieur. Aelita se taisait. Elle pensait qu'il valait mieux que les choses soient dites, qu'on put faire _tabula rasa._

« Ce serait déjà mieux que toi, riposta Ulrich. Tu n'as rien à faire dans notre bande. Tu ne connais rien à Yumi. Moi, je…

— Tu n'as jamais essayé. Tu n'es qu'un peureux et un idiot. Tu a perdu ta chance. Laisse… »

C'en fut trop. Tel une furie, Ulrich Stern se précipita sur William Dunbar. Ils tombèrent dans la poussière, plus chiffonniers que pugilistes.

« Ça suffit tout les deux, hurla Yumi. »

Jim, qui surveillait la scène de loin, interrompit sa marche. Voyant que les deux garçons se calmaient et se relevaient, il décida d'attendre. Il voyait ce problème depuis longtemps. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était latent depuis encore plus longtemps. Mieux valait laisser les jeunes régler leurs soucis seuls. Tant que les dégâts se limitaient à de l'ego blessé et des égratignures ils tireraient bien plus de cet incident seuls que s'il s'en mêlait. En revanche, il aurait un petit tête-à-tête avec ces deux messieurs le lendemain matin, au sujet du règlement intérieur. Sécher trop de cours était une chose. Se battre était autrement plus préoccupant.

« Je ne suis pas une poupée dont vous pouvez disposer. Ni un lot à gagner. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que deux idiots comme vous m'intéressent. Espèces d'abrutis. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous avoir dans mes pattes. Je ne peux pas me retourner sans être nez-à-nez avec vos stupidités. Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Moi, si. »

Elle les planta au milieu de la cours et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Elle entendit un rire cristallin. Aelita avait explosé devant l'air penaud des deux rivaux. Yumi se retourna et vit l'ange lui faire un clin d'œil amusé qui rappelait l'harmonie du matin.

Yumi s'enfonça dans l'ombre des arcades, en maudissant ses deux prétendants. Ils l'entouraient de toute part. Œillades, mots doux trop ressassés, fleurs… Ne pouvait-elle être tranquille ? Avancer sans que quelqu'un ne vienne boucher son horizon ? Ils étaient tous les mêmes : « Fais-ci. Fais ça. Réponds… ». Ils voulaient tous ce qu'elle ne pouvait donner. Elle étouffait. Où était-elle ? Quelle est la vraie Yumi au sein de cet océan d'attente ? Elle sombrait, se dissolvait, s'étranglait. Sa mère allait venir la chercher, la ramener dans la forteresse. Là où elle ne pourrait rien prévenir, perdue entre quatre murs. Il n'y avait plus que des murs et des impasses dans le jeu du labyrinthe, dans sa vie. Pas de choix. Pas de désirs. Pas d'aspirations. Juste le devoir, le fardeau qu'une idiote avait choisie. Ce passé, ce choix, ce devoir, elle ne pouvait y échapper. Mais avait-elle vraiment choisi ? Qu'importe, elle avait passé les mâchoires du piège. Elle s'était traînée au plus profond des ténèbres, était devenue une ombre. Son corps, son feu, son âme s'étaient consumés et desséchés au soleil de la lutte. Joie et espérance s'étaient fracassées sur le mensonge. Et désormais, enfermée en elle-même autant qu'en sa vie, elle n'avait plus, n'était plus. Son souffle était drainé par ceux-là qui l'aimaient. De prison en prison elle naviguait et sombrait dans une étreinte glaciale, sans affection, si ce n'était pour une pointe de rosée du matin.

* * *

Verse-nous ton poison pour qu'il nous réconforte !

Nous voulons, tant ce feu nous brûle le cerveau,

Plonger a fond du gouffre, Enfer ou Ciel qu'importe ?

Charles Baudelaire, _Le Voyage._

La lune était haute cette nuit. Le ciel presque serein. De temps en temps un nuage passait, comme une ride répandue sur le front céleste. Il faisait chaud, mais le fleuve charriait une humidité obstinée. Elle s'accrochait aux piles du pont et comme par capillarité grimpait le long des suspentes, créant de la sorte une cage de fraîcheur. Yumi observait le clapotis des courants contre les piliers. Elle imaginait le long travail de sape qui un jour engloutirait le navire fendant les eaux, le trésor damné de Franz Hopper. Lui revinrent en mémoire quelques mots étudiés en Français, dans une autre vie, de paix et de miel : « Que le vent du soir est doux et embaumé ! Comme les fleurs des prairies s'entrouvrent ! ô nature magnifique, ô éternel repos. »

Ici et là régnait le même échec. Sous le regard des cieux, à l'œil artiste des constellations, Yumi comprit son insignifiance. Elle s'était enfermée dans de bien médiocres limites. Ses dilemmes, ses soucis étaient si peu face à ce qui l'entourait. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'en décharger. Son monde était étroit, mais y renoncer pour l'agrandir c'était abdiquer et disparaître. Se conformer à ce que l'on attendait d'elle, c'était changer et disparaître. Où aller sans aspiration ? Il n'y avait que les ténèbres. Leur cœur, cette usine à côté d'elle pulsait d'attraction. Son appel était évident : éliminer le mal. Se faire consommer par les ombres pour détruire le mal en son lieu de naissance. Renaître comme une guerrière, enfin ! Ce n'était pas comme si elle connaissait une autre vie que la guerre et ses exigences. Depuis trop longtemps famille, école et connaissances n'étaient que des fantômes de vie, interludes et lamentos entre deux escarmouches ou embuscades. La vraie vie était ailleurs. Mais pourquoi lutter encore ? Sans objectifs ni moyens, sans forces ni sagesse, face à l'ouvrage du temps la défaite était consommée. Jamais le combat ne cessait ; s'y abîmer serait disparaître. Elle ne pouvait. Elle ne voulait. Alors quoi ? Tant de choses, tant à conserver et pourtant, tout les opposaient. Aucune réunion, pas de synthèse ou d'union qui tînt. Les contraires ne s'assemblaient ni ne se ressemblaient. S'il n'était que des ombres et les ténèbres, si nul sentier d'or ne s'ouvrait à elle, que faire ? Où aller ? Vers quoi se diriger ? À gauche, vers la route et la survie ? À droite vers l'usine et le cœur ? Ce n'était jamais que la même disparition. Des devoirs trahis, le bien, la vérité et la justice éparpillés. Milles échardes la briseraient. Son tourment actuel était insignifiant. Ses amis. Fous et inconscient. Trop idiot pour voir au-delà du secret ou trop orgueilleux pour y penser. Pourtant, pouvait-elle les renier ? Elle aussi avait cru. Elle aussi avait été idiote. Revenir sur leur choix à tous était impossible. Elle ne le souhaitait pas. Et c'eût été un abandon, une disparition.

Partout, tout le temps. Il n'y avait que ténèbres et abandon. Elle était fatiguée de lutter de repousser ces doutes. Ce pugilat, elle le menait depuis toujours lui semblait-il. Et jamais elle n'avait connu victoire ou trêve. Elle ne faisait que reculer de retraite en débandade. Quand donc pour la dernière fois les braises s'étaient calmées ? En combattant face à une attaque. En répondant au feu par le feu, en portant le malheur et la destruction au cœur du mal. Était-ce là sa nature, un démon de guerre ? Une amazone ? Familles et amis n'étaient-ils qu'illusions ? Faits et événements, visages et noms tournaient autour d'elle. Prise de vertige, elle ne savait plus à quoi se rattraper, à quoi se tenir. Pourtant, elle avait connu la quiétude il y a peu.

Aelita. Sa silhouette se grava dans sa rétine. Il fallait la voir. Elle pouvait l'apaiser, la calmer.

Redonner.

En vain seulement. Elle avait connu le répit autrefois. Et toujours le repos avait cédé face aux obligations. La distraction s'en était allée, grignotée par le temps et le devoir. Yumi n'en avait plus besoin. Elle n'avait plus d'envie, d'aspirations. Et sa chère amie, si chère, ne pouvait rien.

Les ténèbres la cernaient. L'eau coulait sous le pont, enlevant et emportant tout débris, purifiant toute saleté, lavant la souillure. Elle allait et disparaissait sans se perdre. Les ombres n'offraient que changements et disparition, lui forgeaient un destin. Yumi n'en voulait pas. Elle seule avait droit et pouvait choisir. Comment échapper à la cage ? Se sauver et rester. L'eau coulait en bas des piles, inchangeante. Elle avait retrouvé l'équilibre et l'harmonie avec Aelita. Inchangée, l'eau coulait. Hululante, une chouette plana. Masquant la lune elle étendit les ombres sur le pont. L'eau bruissait contre les piliers. Immobile, la masse tranquille de l'usine n'en avait cure.

À nouveau l'obscurité était unique sur le pont.

* * *

 _Sed nihil dulcius est, bene quam munita tenere_

 _Edita doctrina sapientum templa serena_

« Mais rien n'est plus doux que d'occuper, bien fortifiés,

les temples de la sérénité construits par la doctrine des sages »

Lucrèce, _De la nature des choses_ , II, 7-8

Traduction de Jackie Pigeaud.


End file.
